Exustio
by Ocean Mint Leaves
Summary: Prompt Request, First Reveal Fic! No Slash. Merlin has a serious fear of fire. Arthur wants to find out why... It was destiny, calling, humming softly through his lifeblood, wasn't it?. DISCONTINUED.
1. Part 1

Exustio( Latin)-_burning up, conflagration_

_Merlin has a serious fear of fire. Arthur wants to find out why..._

_Prompt requested by _Vuurvlieg._ First reveal fic!_

**Ok. I had promised myself I'd never write any reveal fics, because seriously, no one will ever do justice to THE REVEAL, no matter how great their writing is. ( and I've seen some pretty good writing).**

** Because no one knows how Arthur will react, what will be the actual circumstances and what else will contribute on the whole scene. I'll admit it, I have no idea how to deal with Arthur while writing this. Should he be scared, forgiving, ruthless or confused? Should he be understanding and quiet or emotional and loud? The only people who know are the writers, and even they must be scratching their heads at this point.**

**Anyway, now comes Merlin. Would he really reveal his magic _willingly_? I think not. My guess is that Arthur is in a life threatening situation and the secret comes out in the heat of the moment, because really, the naive Merlin who thought about walking to Arthur and saying " Hey, best friend! Did you know I am a warlock and your secret protector?" is far gone. This new Merlin after series 3 & 4 knows what he is getting into and knows the risk and consequences of all his actions, good and bad. **

**This is probably getting really boring so I'll get to the point. This is a reveal fic but it is intended as a version of what may happen. When I read reveal fics I go " Oh, this is really realistic!" or "Oh, this is totally in character, it could totally happen!" but I keep my eyes open for more.**

**This prompt got me thinking for a while ( about three weeks? :P sorry Vuurvlieg!) since I couldn't really phantom a real reason for Merlin to be afraid of fire. And then it hit me.**

**Hope you all like this and let me know your thoughts and inferences! Review pretty please?**

**This is dedicated to all the Merlin fans out there and especially to Vuurvlieg, reminding her of Everything and how people ( _me_) are waiting for the next chapter! :D**

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Exustio<strong>

**Part 1  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"<em>Let this serve as a lesson to all!"<em>

Heads, blonde and gray, young and old, wrinkled and smooth, turned towards the balcony were their King stood tall and strong, eyes cold. Mother's gripped their children, pulling them close. Men tensed up, preparing to deny everything if it came to that. The citizens of Camelot all wore identical masks of submission, although fear and rage gripped their hearts.

Their once just and fair King had turned into a demon only 11 years ago. He had started the madness that drove families apart, broke crying children from their father's arms and killed husbands, mothers and sons without remorse. The body of their smiling Queen, lying cold and still behind the castle's catacombs, was the reason…

She had died and left a broken man; she had died and left a blue-eyed son. She had died and she had started genocide with the little baby that looked so much like her. That little prince had doomed them all.

The King never looked into his victim's eyes. It was an unspoken rule. He turned away once the deed was done, his forehead creased with new lines that weren't there a moment before. The scar given to him by an angry mother of three that tried to get to her children while they burned alive came out stark white against the stoic face.

Now, his eyes danced away from the torch that was to light up the man's skin. He didn't look.

Yet he gave the order.

"This man, Henry Callow, has been found guilty of using magic and enchantments…" he said monotonously, as if he was accustomed to it "He shall burn at the stake"

The King brought his hand downwards, cutting through the mist of that December morning. But as the man closed his eyes and prepared to die a frenzy of dark hair and green robes busted out to the balcony and a childlike, high voice cried out:

"_You cannot do this!"_

The King turned to a little girl, barely 12 years old, who looked up at him with shinning eyes. her lustrous black hair was up in a bun, the sharp angles of her face making her seem like an vengeful angel. He sighed, turned, and stared deeply into her pure green eyes as a half growl found his way out of his throat

"Go back to your room, Morgana."

The little girl refused, clinging to the King's robes. Her fist closed around the King's arm so tightly that her knuckles turned white.

"You won't listen to me…" she said slowly and desperately, trying to keep his voice from breaking as she heard the sobs the man was uttering down there "But this all will come to hunt you down Uther Pendragon, I swear it. On my father's blood, I swear to you these poor people will seek vengeance and…"

Her face jerked to the side as a gloved hand connected with her delicate cheek. Gasping, Morgana looked upwards to the enraged face of the man she was destined to kill.

"You will not speak to me on such a way, young lady!"

Uther's voice was hard and cold, like the tip of his sword. His eyes bore none of the warmth that filled them so very little; he was burning with passion and rage. Morgana did not look away. She did not break her gaze as she mouthed her promise again, mainly to remind herself that justice would be done.

"Go back to your rooms!"

As cold and tight as she could, she marched away from the execution, locking her eyes with the figure of a young man slumped against a wall.

"This is your father, Arthur" she said coolly to the young prince "A monster who executes innocent people. Never forget that. _He will pay_"

* * *

><p>Arthur <em>never forgot.<em>

The memory hit him like a wave when he stood, facing the crowd that gathered with ashen faces in front of the balcony. Those incredulous faces, in some acceptance, in some horror.

But to Arthur, the face that stood out the most, not only by paleness but also by the way his keen gaze looked for it, was that of his manservant. The boy, who stood on the crowd, eyes burning into his, was crying, pleading him not to do this.

But Arthur reminded himself of what that sorcerer had done. He had almost killed Guinevere. Sent by Morgana, the man had managed to slip into the castle and get to his wife, but nothing had developed into the tragedy it could've been, thank God.

Merlin had pleaded with him; he had begged and shamelessly cried in behalf of the man. He had somehow gotten into his head that the man was innocent, that he was only used by Morgana, that he had _no free will_. The part of Arthur that wanted to comfort his friend had shied away and the King had stood in front of his manservant, threatening him with treason and exile if he continued with his arguments.

He would never forget Merlin's face, deeply hurt and disappointed, the way his eyes had dilated in almost…_fear?_. For a moment, just for one, he thought of letting the man have a trial.

But it had been just one moment because the next Merlin was out of the room and all his bitterness returned with intensified force, reminding him that magic was _evil_ and the world was better without it. Reminding him that magic had killed his father and mother, his knights...

...That's why he didn't know mercy as he spoke the next words.

"Light the pyre"

But he did notice the way Merlin swayed as he clutched a hand over his heart, eyes so deep and innocent, but yet so full of regret and shame that Arthur had to look away.

Almost imperceptibly, he touched his own heart with his fist as the man's cries filled the air.

For some reason buried deep beneath his skin, he felt his heart hurt also.


	2. Part 2

**Hey people! How are you all? * waving***

**I finally got around into typing another chapter for this story, since I really have no clue where this is going... oh well :p **

**Thanks for all the reviews! now Arthur will get a little detective-y! What will happen next? what do you think?**

**Lots of Love :D**

* * *

><p><strong>Exustio<strong>

**Part 2**

* * *

><p>Morgana never forgave Uther, Arthur knew that now.<p>

And as he strode slowly through the castle, towards his chambers, he passively wondered if he would forgive himself too.

It was clear that he had to add another name to the list when he entered his room and spotted Merlin sitting on the white windowsill and staring down at the courtyard, following with saddened gaze the way black smoke curled and vanished in the clear air.

Arthur had a strange surge of remorse and shame, almost as if he had done something unforgivable. But he knew what he had done and why, surely there was not a reason for him to feel so damn guilty…?

Clearing his throat and squaring his jaw, Arthur spoke to the tall, silent man.

"Merlin"

The warlock did not move, still staring impassively at the courtyard below. By the reflection on the tinted glass, Arthur saw with increasing alarm that there were tear marks on Merlin's face.

He shuffled and winced slightly when he recalled the stormy conversation with his manservant and friend a few minutes before the sorcerer had been condemned. Merlin had pleaded and begged and cried….

But Merlin couldn't see what Arthur had seen, couldn't know what Arthur _knew_: that magic was the root and the outcome of all evil and darkness. The man had used magic. Therefore, he was corrupted and evil.

_There was nothing he could have done._

"There was nothing I could've done" Arthur said out loud, lifting his chin and fixing his friend with narrowed sky-blue eyes "I had no choice. It didn't matter he had a family Merlin, nor that he was a respected citizen. He opened his heart to the darkness of magic and I had to defend my Kingdom"

Merlin didn't even acknowledge Arthur's slight pleading tone or the way his friend was advancing carefully towards him. He shrugged and followed the smoke clouds with his eyes, crystalline and bright from the few tears he had cried.

"Magic is evil" Arthur stated, as if he was seeking to convince his friend of that truth "It brings death and pain, Merlin. You've _seen_ it" thinking that he needed to give his friend a reassurance of his bravery and value, Arthur's soft voice echoed in the small space "If there is something I am sure of, is that you are one that will never succumb to the viciousness of magic"

Merlin's body gave a jolt when Arthur's words reached his ears and he became impossibly pale, as white as the marble he was sitting on. Pursing his lips, the Emrys turned his head to look at the Once and Future King with a sadness that reached the depths of his soul

"Are you sure of that Arthur?"

And Arthur's answer, never freer of any doubt

"I am Merlin"

Merlin nodded as he rose up and stood, almost as imposing and regal as the King himself, in front of Arthur. His cerulean eyes bore into those of his friend for the longest of moments.

"What about the druids?" he asked, slight desperation in his voice "What about those innocent children who died in the raids?"

King Arthur flinched visibly at his words, gaze wondering downwards and lips pursing with contained emotions. His guilt was almost unbearable, burning his stomach and lungs like acid.

"They are a different matter Merlin" he answered sternly, steeling as he always did when Merlin spoke about the camp's slaughter "They are pacific people. Druids do not harm anyone, at least not _yet_…" Merlin's eyes visibly softened at his words but Arthur was too carried away to notice and stop his lips from saying the next words "Sorcerers are a different matter entirely. They are evil; magic corrupts them as poison in his veins. Someone who has used magic will forever be under its corruption"

Merlin looked at him, a look impossible to discern for the stunned King, and then promptly marched towards the wooden doors. Arthur watched his servant with wide eyes, barely understanding what he had done to make Merlin so obviously upset.

"Merlin, what are you doing? Come back here! You still have to polish my armor…!"

With a glint in his eyes, Merlin turned to face him and took in a large breath, shuffling his feet.

"Killing an innocent man does not make you a good King, Arthur. Mercy does" his voice acquired an almost desperate tone as he glanced at Arthur in pure sadness "I know you, sire, and you have a noble and a kind heart. Please listen to it before acting, Arthur. Someday, you may regret it"

And Arthur was left, stunned, behind. He watched as Merlin bent his head low and walked briskly through the hallways, still trying to figure out why his friend was so upset.

* * *

><p>"<em>Your time will come"<em> Gaius had said.

But Merlin, now more than ever, believed that his secret would forever remain hidden, away from Arthur's knowledge, away from everyone's awareness…

Because, what could_ possibly_ stop Arthur from killing him too, as he had done with that poor man? A shudder wracked his body when he thought about looking into the eyes of his friend, the man he called his other half, and knowing that it was his decision which had destroyed the path of destiny. Strangely enough Arthur still looked guilty after weeks of the incident but had said nothing to Merlin. It was like he was trying to keep the subject of magic and execution away from his manservant, aware that it seemed to stir something deep inside him.

Merlin had caught Arthur abruptly changing subjects whenever he entered the council chambers with a pitcher of wine, leaving his counselors flabbergasted and Merlin frowning at his King for the rest of the hour. There were times when Arthur purposely behaved like a prat and sent him to muck the stables while he received some villagers who claimed there was a sorcerer in their midst and demanded its immediate execution…

How _ironic,_ that Arthur was trying to protect him from magic….

A small, sad smile grazed his lips. He had always planned different ways, different tactics when the moment came. A soft, yet patronizing glance, a sob, begging as he fell to his knees…maybe even a demonstration of his power to assure his King he had magic, powerful and pure, by his side. Now it looked like the moment would never come, no matter how much time passed.

In his soul, deep inside, it hurt. Hurt, hurt,_ hurt_. Because every little lie, every little thing that Arthur took for granted was like a knife to his heart, a stab over a salted wound. His secret, so carefully crafted behind the mask of the loyal friend, was boiling to come out, to reveal itself, to finally get an answer to all those haunting nightmares and foolish hopes. And it was tearing him apart, like if his heart was pulling in two contrary directions, like if the decision he so consciously and effortlessly made ( today is _not_ the day) was eating him alive, like an infection, a corrosive disorder on his blood.

On his blood.

It was destiny, calling, humming softly through his lifeblood, wasn't it? Magic, pure and raw, perfected by his character and directed by his incomparable devotion towards his King, begging to be heard, to be accepted. And yet, he negated himself the possibility of the dimmest hope. Because, after all, there was nothing he could hope for.

Nothing, but the wild, crazed thought that just _maybe…?_

"Merlin"

He was brought back to the present by that voice he would always answer even when dead. His head turned to the side, eyes focusing slowly on the figure of the blond King, hands intertwined below his chin as his eyes rested in the figure of his friend and servant.

"You're staring into space like that again…" the King commented, raising both eyebrows "If I didn't know better I'd say you do have a mental affliction"

Merlin snapped out of his gloomy thoughts with a sigh and directed his friend a cheeky grin "And if you weren't such a dollop head you'd see it is called thinking"

"Well, that's a surprise"

Merlin just hummed distractedly, taking the empty goblet from the King's hands and marching out of the room, leaving a frowning Arthur on the chair. Once his friend was gone the King got up, took a bite from one drumstick and crossed his arms as Gwen came out from behind a curtain.

"Happy?" Arthur said, throwing both of his hands in the air.

"Something's wrong with Merlin" the Queen said solemnly.

Arthur looked at his wife with a raised eyebrow, determined to keep his mask of disinterest on.

"There's always been something wrong with Merlin" he said flatly, regarding her with a small smile "I knew that since…forever, actually"

"I mean, really, Arthur" Gwen pressed on, eyes shining with honest concern "He looks like he barely slept this past few days"

Arthur turned his back on Gwen so she couldn't see him frowning and he tossed a shirt upon his bare chest.

"It's inside out Arthur"

Arthur groaned as he took the shirt off violently and did it again, this time right. He turned around and gave Gwen a quick peck on the lips "Maybe he's just being an idiot"

"Arthur Pendragon, you listen to me!" Gwen shrieked as Arthur prepared to live the room. The King of Camelot stopped dead and looked actually frightened as he turned around to face his Queen "I spoke to Gaius yesterday, and he says that yes, indeed, Merlin's been acting strangely. Now you better suck your pride and talk to your friend before I do it for you!"

With a look like a startled deer, Arthur went out of the room, determined to scold Merlin for being such an idiot and make everybody worry. Not that _he _was worried, not in the slightest. He was just…concerned for the welfare of his servant.

Since he clearly had nothing better to do but to please Gwen's request, he decided he would talk to Merlin and order him to spit out whatever was troubling him.


	3. Part 3

**Do you guys want to know how I get inspired? Music. Seriously.**

**I am sitting here, minding my own business, studying for AP English when I come across a song from Mumford and Sons, specifically "I Gave You All" and by the part the lyrics go "Shoulder to shoulder, now brother, we carry no arms" I was already typing another chapter for this story…you guys should suggest songs and see if you get quicker updates :P**

**Oz: **please go listen to this song and tell me if it does not deserve a spot on your list ! It's just amazing!

**You know what dear readers? I'll name it the soundtrack for this fic, how about that? Now you better go and listen to it! :D**

**Ps._ Good news! I just took my APUSH Exam yesterday (Freedom!) ah, it's like I was Atlas until yesterday, and the weight of the world is finally off my shoulders! :P_**

* * *

><p><strong>Exustio<strong>

**Part 3**

* * *

><p><em>"I get up and pace the room, as if I can leave my guilt behind me. But it tracks me as I walk, an ugly shadow made by myself."<em>

_― Rosamund Lupton, Sister_

* * *

><p>It didn't took the King long to find his wayward servant but it did took long until he could finally sit down at talk to him. Merlin was busy doing chores that he himself had placed upon his friend's thin shoulders and he had a few Council Meetings and trainings to attend. So the days went on…<p>

Arthur was not accustomed to pay attention to anything else but battle tactics. Nevertheless, he was a trained warrior, and so, he did have acute eyes when he needed to. And now, it seemed, he needed to watch Merlin.

At first, it was just slight glances in his direction whenever he noticed something out of the ordinary (and anyone but him would be surprised at how _un_ordinary Merlin was) but they quickly became stares and frowns as the days went by. He noticed the way Merlin walked with his head slightly bowed, the way his hands fidgeted nervously on his lap and the barely concealed sadness drowning his dark blue eyes.

Arthur was astonished. How on earth had he not noticed?

Merlin was…Merlin was _sad_. He was sad and even with his clear "skills" of deduction, Arthur could not figure out why. For weeks, every day as he woke up, Merlin would be silent and respectful, thoughtful, considerate. He noticed the bangs under Merlin's eyes, the slight limp when he walked and the way he yawned far too much to be just boringness.

One look into his manservant's eyes was enough to tell Arthur a story of hidden pain. He scrutinized the young man every time he could, finding a new reason to be alarmed. Paleness, bangs under his eyes, no more insults…

It looked…and it _felt_ as if Merlin had given up on him. But he couldn't understand _why…._

His manservant never stopped on the hallway to tease him and poke him in the ribs, making fun of the sausages he had eaten anymore. It felt strange, boring and dull to the young King, as if life had turned into shades of black and white with the occasional streaks of lavender every time he spent time with Gwen. But still, it was not the same.

He placed all the guilt on magic and the young man's strange attitude towards it. He knew Merlin hated killing fluffy bunnies and always complained about Arthur's heartless hunts…but _this_…this were human beings which were _evil! _How could his manservant feel empathy with such creatures of darkness?

Speaking of which…he spotted Merlin's tall backside a few meters ahead of him, carrying what looked like the laundry. Arthur picked up pace, forgetting for a moment that he was late for an important Council meeting.

"Merlin!"

His manservant turned around, that tired look still on his face, and looked at Arthur with a faint smile that was obviously faked. "Hello, sire"

Arthur felt as if someone had punched him on the stomach as he heard that word coming out from Merlin's lips without sounding disrespectful. It was wrong, Merlin was not supposed to call him sire…

But he just shook his head and went up to his manservant, trotting by his side as Merlin took large strides towards the washing rooms, purposely avoiding his eye.

Arthur squared his jaw "I've been meaning to talk to you" he said care freely, making his feet fall into a comfortable walk.

"I'm sorry but I am washing your dirty socks right now, sire" Merlin answered, still not looking at him and _still_ not putting an irritating pun on the last word "I have to go now"

"Merlin…"

"I'll see you later, sire"

Arthur stood there, mouth agape, as he watched his servant trot away with his chin high but yet surprisingly hunched, as a defeated warrior that could fight no more.

.

.

.

When Arthur arrived at the council chambers, he knew the Lords were getting impatient. Some, like Lord Hufford, were making a racket with their seat, as if to make him notice their obvious discomfort.

Rolling his eyes, the young King sat at his throne, directing a small smile towards Gaius and nodding as one of the council members stood up to speak.

"My Lord, we've been brought up with an unusual case today. Another magic user has being denounced but…" he trailed off, tearing his gaze from the extended scroll and looking pointedly at the council doors, which opened and let two people in.

The first was a man, strong built and a fierce gaze. He wore long cream colored robes, and as he advanced and was forced to kneel by the guards he didn't tore his gaze from Arthur's.

But the King did look away because the second figure was a girl. And not just a girl….a little child, barely 6 years old with long blond hair and large blue eyes, looking up at him with that little tear strained cheeks…

The King felt oxygen left him as he took in the state this little girl was in. Torn and dirty with a large mark across his cheek that quickly told Arthur someone had _slapped_ her….

"_What is this?"_ he said in a strained voice.

"My Lord" the man who was reading the scroll vowed "These here are…"

But as he was talking the doors of the Council Chambers opened again and Arthur spotted Merlin sneaking into the room with a glass of water on his leans hands. He watched his manservant's blue eyes widen and darken as he took in the two strangers in the room, and then the fury in his features, the stoic and stern state of his jaw when he stood next to his King.

Arthur knew he looked no better.

"As I was saying…." The Lord resumed after directing the King's manservant an annoyed glance "These druids have been caught using magic and enchantments in your lands, my King.

Lord Hufford stood up as fast as his fat body permitted him and started spitting out like a rabid dog words Arthur was sure had never graced the air of that room "filthy beings!, race of the devil! Spawn of hell…!"

Arthur felt Merlin tighten behind him and noticed the little girl's eyes were starting to fill with tears. Outraged, the King turned towards the Lord

"Silence!" he demanded, fire coming out from his eyes "I will not have this kind of behavior on my court, Lord Hufford, if you want to use that language you'll have to do it as an exiled member of the council" he leveled his gaze with the outraged one of the large lord "Is that clear?"

"But sire…"

"I _said _ Is that clear?"

Lord Hufford eyed him with rage for a moment before deciding to back down and he sat down, his face red and sweaty.

Arthur turned his gaze back to Merlin, noticing the man was piercing the little girl with his gaze, his face pale and sullen. He cursed himself for making Merlin attend this and tried to come up with an excuse to get the young man away from such a spectacle but no idea came. He closed his eyes tightly, trying to force down the wave of nausea he felt as he realized he couldn't protect Merlin. Not this time.

"My Lord. This man was found using magic and the…the girl" the man gulped as he looked at the innocent child "the girl was with him. We are afraid that she has…she has magic too…"

Arthur felt the color drain from his face faster than a thrown spear. Beside him, Merlin took a forced intake of breath, as if he was forcing himself to calm down.

He looked at the Lord carefully, and the mask of seriousness on his face told him the dreaded answer "You cannot mean…"

"In accordance with our laws, she must burn at the stake" Lord Hufford spat out.

"But surely that is way too harsh!" Gaius said, stepping in with a frown on his old face "She's just a child! What harm has she done…?"

"Is what she will do in the future!" Lord Hufford exclaimed, puffing like a peacock who wanted to show all his feathers…which in his case were just layers of fat.

"You cannot know if she will turn evil…" Gaius contradicted, glancing pleadingly at Arthur.

Arthur closed his eyes and placed a hand upon his brow to think, opening them up a second later and fixing his tortured gaze on his manservant, who was still looking fiercely into the girl's blue eyes.

"Merlin" the King said and Merlin turned towards him, immediately handing him the glass of water. But Arthur waved it away and brought Merlin closer, saying clearly and loudly "I want to know what you think"

A heavy silence filled the council chambers as Lord Hufford turned purple, Gaius' eyebrows rose to unpredictable heights and Merlin stared at Arthur.

"You…_what?"_

"Tell me your opinion, Merlin" Arthur repeated patiently, his eyes still burning with desperation, the fight between his conscience and his duty, between his father's laws and the tree of goodness Merlin had planted inside his heart.

"He's just a servant!" Lord Hufford snapped, quickly quieted by a glare from Arthur.

But Merlin lowered his eyes and said meekly "that's right Arthur, I'm just a servant"

Arthur sighed as he placed a hand on Merlin's shoulder and said clearly "I am your King and it's your job to answer"

A strange light lit up on Merlin's eyes and he looked at his King for a long time before stepping out of Arthur's shadow and facing the council.

Arthur was marveled by the change he could see on his thin friend. It was as if Merlin had transformed before his eyes. Instead of being that clumsy, cheeky servant he was suddenly a proud man of noble blood, a lord fighting for a goodhearted cause.

The boy straightened his ever present neckerchief, eyeing Lord Hufford right in the eye before he turned towards the two druids.

"Could you please tell me your name?" he asked kindly, looking at the man straight in the eye.

The druid visibly relaxed at Merlin's presence, almost smiling as he answered "My name is Senias"

Merlin smiled as he silently mouthed _Senias_ and then crouched down besides the little girl "What about you?"

The child looked at him timidly and her thin face pulled into a timid smile "Dymphna"

Merlin reached out to touch the girl's hair with his hand, careful as not to scare her "Dymphna" he repeated quietly "Are you hungry?"

The council members looked flabbergasted at the simple question as the child said good naturedly "Yes, but father said we couldn't eat until we got home"

Merlin directed a glance towards Senias, who looked down at the floor.

"Why?"

The word was torn out of Arthur Pendragon's throat as he surveyed the girl with confusion, stepping closer in an attempt to close an invisible gap that had appeared between himself and his manservant from the moment he had knelt before that little girl.

"There are _bad _people here" the child said with striking sincerity, looking up at Arthur with those wide blue eyes "father said we would have to walk at night so that no one would catch us…"

Arthur felt something constrict his throat when he understood that the _"bad people"_ the little girl was referring to…was probably _him._

"Senias" Merlin stood up, still keeping his palm on the top of Dymphna's blond hair as the child looked up at Arthur "What were you doing?"

Senias looked uncomfortable for a moment, before looking up with a resolute look in his dark eyes "I was cooking sire"

"Cooking?" Lord Hufford repeated skeptically, turning around to face Arthur "My Lord, this is a scandal! The man was conjuring flames from the sky to burn the crops, witnesses _saw _him…!"

"I was not going to burn the crops, I just wanted to cook some food for my little girl" Senias replied, frowning but yet strangely calm "I was just trying to feed my child"

"See, Arthur?" Merlin said quietly, looking up and meeting Arthur's gaze with his own "these are not evil people. They are druids…."

Arthur saw what Merlin implied with those words, a reproach carefully veiled between his pleading tones.

"They used magic!" a member from the council snapped "They want to destroy us!"

Arthur turned his head towards the voice but Merlin stepped closer and caught his arm.

"Don't listen to him Arthur" his friend pleaded, boring into Arthur's gaze with his own "follow your heart. What does your heart tells you?"

Arthur gulped, staring down into those blue irises he knew so well, before looking towards another council member who had stood up.

"Your father knew that this _people_" the man spat the word out towards Senias "…live only to destroy us! Surely you know better sire…"

"Arthur, look at me" Merlin pleaded, fighting to keep Arthur's attention "these people are innocent…"

"As innocent as mass murderers!" Lord Hufford said, doing a face as if Senias and Dymphna smelled worse than horse dung "Honestly My Lord…if you had a little bit of conscience you'd send them to the pyre without a moment to spare…"

"Arthur…" Merlin implored his voice losing strength as he felt Dymphna sob behind him "Arthur, _please_…."

Arthur's jaw tightened and Merlin knew he was losing his hold on his friend. He glanced at Senias, who held his gaze sadly as he said quietly into his mind "_It's alright Emrys…I guess the time of the Once and Future King is not yet upon us…"_

Arthur's eyes were darting around, from face to face, looking for something he couldn't find and Merlin felt once more that his destiny was slipping away. Glancing at Dymphna's tear stricken face, the warlock pressed his lids tightly before turning to Arthur once more, who was currently looking straight into Lord Hufford's greedy eyes while his jaw tightened more and more.

The warlock squared his jaw as he did something he probably shouldn't have. He took Arthur's shoulders and turned him around so that they were face to face and he tightened his grip when he felt Arthur tried to squirm away.

"Listen to _me_, Arthur" Merlin said, aware of the indignant gasps that filled the council and someone shouting _'the nerve!'_ with a horrified tone "You've always shown mercy and compassion…why should today be any different?"

"But they are…" Arthur sounded like a lost child "they are magic users…"

"So?" Merlin said strongly, seeing from the corner of his eye a few of the Lords standing up and Gaius' warning gaze but he concentrated on Arthur. It was always Arthur "those druid children were magic users too, remember? They weren't guilty…."

"Step away from the King boy!" he heard Lord Hufford spit behind him but Merlin didn't even acknowledge him, too preoccupied with Arthur's lost gaze in his.

"You want a just land, I _know_ you want it" he added desperately, shaking Arthur's shoulders "Arthur! Please _see_ how _prejudiced_ your people are!"

A voice behind him said chillingly "My Lord, this boy should be inside the dungeons for a lifetime…"

And it was then when Arthur flickered his gaze from Merlin's and said, his voice cold and deadly " I would think about what you are about to do carefully, Lord Hufford. You already crossed the thin line of my patience. I don't think you want to cross the line of my wrath by hurting my servant"

Merlin turned around in confusion to see Lord Hufford's hand still raised in the air a few centimeters from him as if to take him away by the neck. He directed a disgusted look at the man and then noticed that Senias behind him had adopted a slightly menacing stance, as a cat ready to pounce.

"I…" Lord Hufford said, turning pale in a second.

But Arthur did not hear his stuttered apologies for he noticed the druid child was sobbing lightly into her little hands. And as the guilt flared inside him he lowered his gaze and kneeled before the little girl, Dymphna, taking a key from his belt and opening the manacles with as much care as he could muster.

"I'm sorry" he whispered quietly, quite aware of the silence that had filled the room "My physician will probably have something to make your wrists feel better" the girl looked up at him with widened eyes when Arthur added meekly "could you forgive me?"

"Sire!" a scandalized voice said behind him but Arthur barely heard it because Dymphna had thrown herself into his arms and was currently laughing innocently " of course I forgive you!" she said into his ear " my King" she added, before running towards Merlin and waiting until he scooped her naturally into his arms.

Arthur hadn't smile like this in ages as he went on and ordered a guard to free Senias' hands. The druid glanced at him with an odd look in his eyes…almost like…._reverence_?

"What is the meaning of this?" another Lord said, stamping his fist into the table behind him "this is an outrage! What do you think you are doing boy?"

Merlin turned to face him, his disgust for the man clear on his face "This people are innocent, they do not deserve to die!"

"Every magic user deserves to _die_!" The man yelled, the veins of his throat expanding.

"Silence"

Arthur's imposing command was promptly obeyed and the Lord shut up while Merlin strode closer to Arthur, as if subconsciously he knew his King needed his support.

"I respect Merlin's opinion" Arthur announced solemnly, eyeing each member of the council with a piercing stare "and I concur with him…"

"You are concurring with the opinion of your _servant_!" a Lord squawked indignantly.

Arthur's face hardened and his lips tightened while Merlin lowered his gaze behind him.

"No" Arthur said "I am concurring with the opinion of my _friend_"

He noticed Merlin's gaze bore into his back and the proud glance Gaius sent in his direction. But as Lord Hufford let out an undignified gasp of horror the only thing he could feel was a giddy sentiment of accomplishment…like the one he felt all that time ago in the almost war with Caerleon.

"Merlin?" he said, turning towards him.

"Yes sire?" there was no mockery still but now the word was filled with reverence and that odd light in Merlin's eyes that Arthur knew only shone when he felt proud of his King was back…stronger than ever.

"Would you please take Dymphna and Senias to the physician's chambers?" he locked his eyes with Lord Hufford "They are free of all charges"

The Lord went purple, as a grape about to burst and he wasn't the only one. All around the Council he could see frightened faces except for Geoffrey and Gaius, and of course, the look of complete adoration in that little girl's eyes….a look….he didn't deserve.

"Sire…!"

"The council is dismissed" Arthur said, waving his hand.

Thankfully, the upset members of the court decided they were better off with their mouths shut and they quickly dispersed away, leaving Arthur and the few guards that were allowed in.

Turning towards them, the King eyed them icy blue eyes before he said one single word that made all of them cringe.

"Who?"

No one answered and Arthur steeled, coming closer and repeating his question.

"_Who?"_

Silence.

Arthur's voice cut as a knife through it when he let out an angry hiss "You all are guard of Camelot, sworn under oath to sincerity. Tell me now…who _hit_ that child?"

A guard stepped forwards, trembling. He lowered his gaze and said softly "I did, My Lord"

Arthur's gaze hardened a bit but surprisingly for the guard, no blow came to him. Instead, he heard his King's voice say, almost with a pained note "Thank you for your sincerity"

He looked up, unbelieving, when Arthur's gaze hardened even more and said evenly "But the next time you hit any woman, man or child who is defenseless I will take away your title and banish you from Camelot. Is that clear?"

The guard looked down, tears starting to form behind his eyes "Yes, My Lord. I'm sorry…My Lord"

Arthur directed them all a stern look as he marched towards the door, paused, turned around and said "I have a sense of the Camelot I want to build. I want a Camelot were goodness is praised and were injustice is nonexistent. If I catch _any_ of you being violent with a prisoner or a citizen at any time in any place it will be my sword at your neck"

The guards looked between them, flabbergasted. Uther would've congratulated whoever had hit a magical being. But as King Arthur strode away they all understood unanimously that the young man was turning into a very different person from his father.

.

.

.

.

Merlin smiled as he handed Dymphna an apple, which the child began gnawing with delight. Gaius closed the door behind the physicians chambers as Senias scooped his little girl into his arms, kissing her blond locks.

"Thank you, Emrys" he said, tears forming in his eyes " Thank you for saving my little flower..."

Merlin felt his heart expand with joy but just looked down humbly " It wasn't me" he answered, meeting Senias' dark gaze "It was Arthur..."

"No, Emrys, it was the part of you that resides on the Once and Future King's heart" Senias affirmed " You managed to turn back the tide, King Arthur took your council above all others"

"I must say Merlin, that was rather impressive" Gaius added, smiling softly at his ward "Arthur's never been this disinterested for status since he married Gwen"

"He just did what was right" Merlin stated firmly, placing a hand on Dymphna's blond hair and smiling when the child threw her arms around his neck " as I knew he would"

He couldn't help but feel guilty as he remembered the depression that had taken hold of him after Arthur had killed a man in cold blood.

"Did you?" Senias said seriously, apparently thinking the same " Do not doubt Destiny Emrys...it may take devious ways...but it always leads to light at the end of the tunnel"

Merlin glanced at him gratefully, smiling brightly for the first time in days " Thank you, Senias"

Senias placed a hand on his shoulder, his dark eyes shinning with sincerity and Dymphna said quietly " I like you Emrys. You are my_ friend_"

"We believe in you Emrys" Senias admitted softly " and we believe in the future you and the Once and Future King will bring. You should believe it yourself too"

.

.

.

.

Arthur looked up when Merlin entered his chambers, closing the door quietly behind him. He surveyed his servant from his ridiculous neckerchief to the untidy mop of black hair…and the hint of a smile he had missed on his thin face.

"Ah, Merlin" he said, standing up and taking a bite from the tray Merlin carried "I trust everything went alright?"

Merlin smiled at him, a smile so full of pride and happiness that Arthur was thrown aback for a moment.

"Yes" Merlin said, nodding softly "Percival is walking them home, not too far from here"

"That's good"

"…Yeah"

Arthur looked down, taking the tray from Merlin's hands and devouring the sausages that Mary had gratuitously placed there. Strangely, Merlin didn't make a snarky comment but just stood there, silently looking at Arthur eat.

"What is it?" Arthur said, taking a gulp from his cup of water "You're staring again"

Merlin shifted on his feet for a moment before saying softly "thank you, Arthur"

Arthur looked up, seeing the utmost sincerity in Merlin's voice. He locked his gaze with Merlin's for a moment.

"I did what was just" the King answered, sighing softly "there's nothing to thank me for, Merlin" _if anything I should be thanking you_

Merlin looked into his eyes for another moment before he said softly "But there is"

Arthur, who had resumed eating, looked up again with a raised eyebrow.

"I believe in you Arthur…and I always will" his manservant, eyes brimming, did a slight bow and turned away, smiling "thank you"

Arthur stared at his thin back and the worn jacket for bewildered moments before calling his name "Merlin!"

Merlin turned around, that sunny smile still on his face "Yes sire?"

For a moment, Arthur was at loss. But then he recurred to what he knew best. His Kingship.

"Don't forget you have to polish my armor for tomorrow…"

Merlin smiled even wider.

"Prat" he said, and walked out of the room, shoulders no longer hunched, gaze no longer tortured.

And Arthur smiled at his accomplishment, murmuring lightly to the empty chambers "See you tomorrow, idiot"

Everything was back to normal, it seemed.

How wrong he was. Arthur's world would be shaken out of place faster than he could have foreseen it.

* * *

><p><strong>I know there's lack of Gwen in this chapter but she'll be on the next one :) What did you thought? what's going to happen next :O dun, dun dun...<strong>


	4. Part 4

**Yeah, I know it's been a long time...but school was threatening to eat me alive with equations and hyperbolas -_-  
><strong>

**Thank you all for your thoughts! I try to reply to every review but if I unintentionally leave someone behind know that I appreciate you reading this.^^  
><strong>

**A huge thanks to Kitty O for pointing out my punctuation. I tried to do better this time and if the errors are still there you are more than welcome to go bang your head on desks with all of my elementary teachers :D  
><strong>

**Quick hug to Captain Ozone for her new chapter of "Heart Of Gold" Seriously Oz, amazing stuff. And...your profile pic is simply epic.  
><strong>

**I'm amazed no one got the hidden meaning behind Lord Hufford's name. Well, I guess it wasn't that obvious but…for what is worth, if someone catches it they'll get cookies! ^^**

* * *

><p><strong>Exustio<br>**

**Part 4  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em>"Appearances are often deceiving."<em>

_- Aesop._

* * *

><p>A few days turned into weeks as time passed peacefully for Camelot. Merlin was beyond surprised when Arthur, without being his usual prattish self, started asking questions…about <em>the druids<em>.

They were very subtle but the young warlock couldn't hide the hint of a smile that illuminated his features whenever Arthur came, yet again, with questions about what the Druids costumes were or how did they use their magic. It looked as if the brief contact he had made with Senias and Dymphna had somehow tore some of the blindfold from Arthur's eyes and he was blinking brightly at the sun of the truth, not quite able to see it yet but…._trying._

At first Merlin had been puzzled when Arthur had recurred to him for confirmation to what was stirring inside him but his King's answer was that he believed the time Merlin had spent with Gaius was enough to make him all-knowledgeable in the Druids area. Merlin highly doubted that. He still had to recur to Gaius when Arthur came up with a particularly difficult question and his mentor hadn't been able to hide the twinkle of awe that his eyes held when Merlin told him of Arthur's sudden curiosity.

"Don't you see Merlin?" Gaius had said when his ward had practically whined about Arthur asking him too many things he didn't had a clue about. "He's choosing to trust you with this. Of all people, you are the one he _instinctively _seeks to share his doubts with. I wonder if we are not seeing destiny unravel before our very eyes."

It struck his heart like a lightning bolt, the realization of what Gaius was implying. It made him giddy with happiness but at the same time it froze him with fear. The knowledge that Arthur now trusted him implicitly with all of his questions…and that he, on the other hand, was hiding behind the mask of an idiotic fool.

It made him feel like his heart was stung with needles whenever Arthur accepted any of his cryptic answers for the truth without as much as a glance in his direction and a brief nod. As he rescued a newly reborn phoenix and managed to save Camelot from a particularly revengeful Sidhe his friend had done nothing but accept his blurted out excuses for the immutable truth instead of the half-baked stories they were.

His King was growing more perceptive too, as if it wasn't hard enough for Merlin to stay hidden with Arthur being an oblivious clot pole. It looked like if his half torn mental blindfold had loosened some of that physical blindness as well and Arthur now surprised Merlin with un- Arthur comments such as "You didn't have that burn mark yesterday. Did you drop a candle again?"

Merlin looked at the mark the little phoenix (a bit irritated after being forced to hide beneath quite a bit of odd places.) had made on the back of his hand. He tried to smile while he felt guilt nagging his insides like a corrosive poison.

"Yeah, you know me" Merlin said, looking purposely down at the floor he was scrubbing while his free hand clenched in a fist "I was helping Gaius with his research"

A tense silence followed and Merlin wondered if he had broken Arthur's brain somehow. He risked a glance at his King, who had stopped his quill and looked at him with a frown on his handsome face.

"You told me you were going to help Gwaine unsaddle the horses yesterday before you ran off after that awful bird started cackling" he commented, quite calmly.

Well, that was _not _what Merlin was expecting.

He froze, still on his hands and knees, while he tried to think of something-_anything_- to get him out of this situation. Arthur still looked at him as if he was trying hard to put the pieces together and Merlin could almost hear his brain fuzzing with concentration.

"I mean…..I was doing that after Gwaine and I were finished!" He managed out, scrubbing even more furiously as he lowered his head to hide the scowl that was covering his mouth. _Great time to be perceptive prat._

A drop of ink fell from Arthur's still quill when the King didn't move.

"Really?" Arthur said flatly.

Merlin flinched but his tongue kept running. "Really. Now, if you'll excuse me I need to go wash your smelly hunting gear before it disintegrates" He made an attempt to storm off Arthur's chambers but after what Arthur's normally heedless brain had just accomplished everything else had slipped from the warlock's mind. Forgetting what he was previously doing, Merlin rose to his feet only to fall again with an impressive yelp as his boots skid on the water and soap he'd just spread through the floor.

"…sometimes I really underestimate your idiocy, don't I Merlin?"

Merlin's bleary eyes glanced up at Arthur, who was titling his head as he watched him, his arms crossed on his chest.

"Shut up" he grumbled, rubbing his jaw.

"I wonder how many times you'll have to do that before you learn how to walk" Arthur said smiling as he suddenly offered a hand to his servant "That reminds me….we are going out today Merlin."

Merlin accepted the hand and Arthur hauled him to his feet as he patted his shoulder.

"Will you still kill me if you tell me where we are going?" asked Merlin, knowing what the answer would be.

"Yes." Arthur said cheerily and Merlin noticed with intense relief that he had forgotten all about the burn incident "It's something I've had in my mind for some time."

Merlin rolled his eyes at Arthur's secretive behavior while on his chest his heart swelled for the prat. Arthur was growing as a man and as a King, everyone could see it. He was changing even more from the insecure young man who took upon his father's kingship to a king of legend.

It didn't take long for Merlin to figure out that Arthur was actually _nervous_. The King was fidgeting with his sword every once in a while and his mouth was set in a thin line as their horses hurried through a path only known by him. Merlin bit back the uneasiness he was feeling at seeing his friend so distracted while Gwaine repeatedly elbowed him, pleading him to ask Arthur where they were going. According to the alcoholic knight, Arthur would tell Merlin eventually if he pestered him during the ride.

But Merlin chose to keep silent when he noticed the look of thoughtful introspection Arthur wore in his eyes. Those clear blue irises did not hide the swirling emotions inside of them. As the sky preparing for a storm, his eyes let out sparks of something Merlin could not name…but _place._

He'd seen it before. Once. When the King had gone fighting for his people after Annis had accepted that honorable proposal, Arthur's eyes glimmered exactly _like that_ as he shared with Merlin why his conscience was so calm.

_For the first time since I became King, I know in my heart that I've made the right decision._

Could this be the _second _time, then?

Suddenly Arthur's hand shot upwards, a clear command for silence. Percival suppressed the snort he was about to emit at seeing Gwaine almost getting knocked out by Merlin's mare (the knight was leaning too close while he tried to elbow his best mate again.) and Elyan stopped dead, his dark eyes piercing the woods as Leon went to the left of his King.

For a while no one emitted a single sound. Merlin strained his senses to the maximum and closed his eyes but no foreign magic resounded through his bones and there was no imminent threat near Arthur.

"Arthur what…?"

Arthur's gloved hand clasped his mouth and he huffed in protest but his King shot him a glare that he reserved only for desperate situations.

And that's when he heard it.

The scream.

"Daddy, no, _NO!"_

Merlin jolted at the same time Arthur drew Excalibur and jumped out of his pure blood stallion. The King began rushing towards the screams…sounds that Merlin _knew_ -with a sickening feeling settling on his throat- were the desperate pleas of a child.

They stumbled into the clearing, the King of Camelot, the Emrys and the Knights of the Round Table to find the most gruesome spectacle Merlin had ever seen.

There was a man tied to a pole in the middle of the tiny village they had crashed into while a little child of barely 10 years of age was screaming and kicking as he called out to his father, trying to pry out of the hands that restricted him from throwing himself at the…pyre.

The man was_ burning_.

Merlin felt an involuntary shiver running through his spine as his eyes caught sight of the man's already scorched legs. His gaze traveled upwards, starting to water with tears of rage when the man locked eyes with him. Deep green eyes that transmitted _so much_ pain.

He barely noticed the worried glance Arthur sent in his direction before storming towards the villagers who held the torches that had obviously lit the pyre.

Because the man nodded, almost imperceptibly, and then an unknown voice resounded in Merlin's mind.

_Beware Emrys…the time is nigh._

"What do you think you are _doing_?" Arthur bellowed. The disbelief and anger he was feeling was written plainly on his face, pale and stricken. He looked around at the faces of the hostile villagers that did not react to the voice of their King because their eyes were greedily watching the man…burn.

"Stop this madness this _instant!"_

The few villagers that did not had a completely misplaced smile on their faces turned to look at Arthur. They held the furious gaze of their sovereign with nothing but a slightly bored look.

"Why, Arthur Pendragon?" One of them asked.

A murmur passed through the group of villagers and a few of them nodded, as if Arthur had confirmed barely whispered suspicions.

"We heard you'd become soft" another one added, eyeing Arthur with nothing but disgust in his bearded face "I see they weren't rumors but truth. It's a shame to see how you're degrading yourself. Your father's efforts were in vain, as it is, Pendragon."

"If this is true then we will take it upon ourselves to punish magic users" a plump woman said, waving a wooden spoon in front of her "We will not permit evil grow between our children!"

But she did not paid heed to the now close to be orphan boy who was still crying out for his father, held in place by two rough hands of merciless men.

Merlin felt his heart clenched inside his chest at the sight and the warlock closed his eyes as he let a careful breath out of his lungs. He watched Leon beginning to argue with the villagers but the child's cries were too much to bear. It was as if his kin was crying out for him and almost instinctively he reached out for the man, knowing that if he was to survive this….it would be his doing.

Arthur was still arguing with the villagers, his face contorted in disbelief and pain, as Merlin made his way through the mass of people. No one noticed him, always overlooked, always invisible, an advantage of being a servant. He reached the pyre and looked upwards, seeing the dying man's eyes open and staring into his, all knowing of Merlin's identity….and of Arthur's.

"It will be alright" Merlin whispered as he extended a hand towards the heat of the lively fire "I can save you…"

But just as he was about to mutter a spell someone pushed him from behind and the warlock let out a yelp of surprise as his hand made contact with the roaring heat.

He gasped as he gritted his teeth, forcing down a tight scream. Retrieving his injured hand as quickly as he could, Merlin felt unreasonable panic invade his mind as he stared at the pink flesh of his palm, tender and swollen.

_Beware Emrys…don't let appearances fool you…_

The druid's voice died down and Merlin stared up at his tear stricken face as the man was suddenly engulfed by roaring flames, hiding him from view.

"FATHER!" the poor boy screamed.

"Merlin, you idiot! Get _away_ from there! "

Merlin turned around, still clutching his injured hand to come face to face with Arthur. The King stopped dead when he saw his manservant's burned skin, flinching as he inspected his servant's injury while Merlin cursed his bad luck. If only Arthur and his terrible timing hadn't come in the way he could've healed the burn (at least _a little_) with a few words. But now that Arthur had seen it there was little he could do.

"It's just a scratch Arthur…" he tried to reassure his King, but for once Arthur would have none of it. He grasped Merlin's neckerchief tightly as he marched towards the rest of his knights.

"Only. You. Merlin…" Arthur marked each word with a heavy step as he directed worried glances towards the rest of the villagers, which were looking at him menacingly. But his eyes traveled to his manservant's burned hand as Merlin emphasized each step with a quiet 'Ouch' "Would. Be. _Idiotic._ Enough. To. Go. Near. That. Fire…_HEY!"_

He let go of Merlin at the same time the later turned into a sprint after his eyes traveled to what Arthur had just seen. The villagers were starting to tie the boy's hands and feet, presumably preparing him for the pyre too.

"What do you think you are you doing?"

Two or three villagers looked up at Arthur, as if they'd seen a pestering bug. They just didn't seem to care that their King was practically seething in front of them, nor that they were surrounded by knights of Camelot.

"We are burning the magic out of him" one woman with bright red hair said, leaning down towards the boy to tighten his bindings "What does it look like we're doing?"

"You just killed an _innocent _man in cold blood!" Arthur's voice cracked with disbelief and rage. His eyes were practically spitting fire as he took in the total lack of morality his dear people were exhibiting. The King could not belief what was right in front of his eyes, the wrongness of this people's minds.

The _prejudice._

"Innocent?" the man who had lightened the pyre claimed, his voice laced with hurt "innocent! You're calling innocent people who will murder us without a thought….!"

"Innocent!" Arthur repeated, standing straighter and clutching his sword between both hands "Innocent, as a child that does not carry the guilt of anything!"

"This child has magic!"

"It doesn't make him a monster."

The man snapped her head towards Merlin, who had just spoken, still clutching his injured hand carefully. He eyes him with those dark eyes of his as if evaluating who he was.

"That's right" Gwaine's voice suddenly piped in. "this fellow is just a little druid-"

"Purposely crossing our lands" the man spat "So _valiantly._ Claiming that King Arthur had given them mercy…of course…." His eyes traveled up and down Arthur's pale face and burning eyes. "Now I see it is true. A shame."

Arthur face told that he was ready to throw himself to the man's throat but something stopped him. He looked around and Merlin caught his eyes, clear and resolute, before he raised his voice, sharp as a sword.

"People of this village! Do you agree with the killing of innocent people this two men and woman claim is in their right to protect themselves? Answer to your King!"

There was a murmur crossing like a wave through the mass of stricken people and Merlin distinguished a few open mouthed faces, others who looked at Arthur as if he was a being from another world. It was clear that this people had never been given the option to actually voice their opinion and had only followed, blindfolded, this three…monsters_._

"They take all our food away!" some child from the crowd suddenly shouted.

Cheers from the thin faces in the crowd were heard and Arthur extended his arm towards the general direction of the child.

"Come here."

A thin, curly haired little boy came out from between the legs of two adults and stood beside Arthur, looking resolutely up at him. Arthur pierced the child's dark gaze with his clear blue one before placing one hand upon his head.

"Speak." he commanded. And the child did.

Merlin listened as the boy related his village's suffering, the way this three people took command after Uther had left them in charge of the eradication of magical beings. They stole most of the village's crops, similar to what had happened in Ealdor almost 10 years earlier, only that this was its own people stealing from their neighbors, families from families.

Merlin took this time to kneel besides the bonded druid boy. The boy looked up at him with big brown eyes, fresh with tears of rage and pain but a sudden light appeared in his pupils after Merlin touched his head to determine the extension of his injuries.

_Emrys?_ He asked mentally. And there was so much hope in that simple name, so much awe and false security that Merlin felt his heart shatter. He nodded imperceptibly and smiled warmly as he began to take out the leather from the boy's wrists.

A task not so easy to achieve when one of his hands was practically exposing burned flesh.

He winced as he worked, not caring if his hand was starting to show signs of serious injury, noticing the boy looked up at him with awe and admiration. Using his left hand to finish untying the leather straps, Merlin smiled warmly as the druid boy started rubbing his wrists with alleviation.

His feet were still bound though, and Merlin carefully placed his fingers upon the straps, thinking of using a spell to finish the job.

"Here, let me help you"

He jumped when Leon's voice boomed by his side and the knight's large hands replaced his own as he finished untying the bonds. The druid boy looked up at Leon as he dried his tears with his dirty hands, leaving traces of dirt on his cheeks.

At Merlin's inquiring look the knight smiled "You're not the only one who cares about others Merlin. No one deserves to watch their family die" his gentle face darkened for a moment but then he sighed and turn to the boy again "I'm sorry you had to see that, kid."

The boy didn't reply but only scrubbed his face harder as he turned to Merlin. "I want to go home" he pleaded "_please._"

Merlin nodded gently, projecting a calming thought in his mind: _I'll get you home,_ as he turned around to look for Arthur. But he didn't get far. Leon took his injured wrist with his big hand, frowning as he let out a long sound of disbelief.

"Merlin, what is _that.?"_

A lopsided grin engulfed the warlock's features as he took his hand out of Leon's strong grasp.

"It's nothing."

Before the knight could reply Merlin sprinted towards Arthur, calling out his name. Leon's eyes followed him, thoughts swirling inside those light irises, before his attention was abruptly reclaimed by the druid's boy pleading scream.

_"Emrys!"_

Sir Leon watched as _Merlin_ turned his head and locked eyes with the boy. For a brief moment the boy and the servant said nothing, did_ nothing,_ and yet it felt like if they were having a conversation on their own. But before Leon could give more thought to what was happening the little druid child visibly relaxed and ducked his head.

He blinked a few times to try and understand what he had just seen but there was no _logical_ explanation. While Percival and Elyan were tying up the man's who called themselves upholders of the law, the most loyal of the knights watched with a frown upon his face as Merlin guided Arthur towards the boy and the King knelt on the warm earth with his servant, placing a hand on the druid's shoulder and speaking in hushed whispers.

He could not shake that name from his memory.

_Emrys._

And as Arthur announced that they would return the druid boy to his camp and at the same time fulfill the destiny of their journey, Leon promised himself he would not forget that name.

* * *

><p>Merlin had seen druid camps before, but it looked like since Arthur had publicly accepted the humanity of druids by releasing Senias and Dymphna their conditions were a hundred times better.<p>

Colorful tents of molten colors caught his eye when he entered the clearing, and he could hear the whispers of druids who knew of his arrival by the aura of magic that identified him, directing timid smiles in his direction. Once or twice children hugged his knees as they ran, giggling as Arthur froze when one of them actually asked to see his sword. The little light haired child examined Excalibur with awe as Arthur, still a little embarrassed, _smiled._

Merlin took in deep breaths as they continued walking through the humble tents. The magic of this place was intoxicating. He felt a deprived hawk that tasted the air again, so deep was the feeling of belonging in his bones. But then again - and his head turned towards his King as he thought so - even deeper was his need to stay at Arthur's side.

The boy, who never wondered too far from Merlin during the journey, suddenly let out a cry of joy and threw himself in the arms of a gray haired woman that knelt in the grass as the boy sobbed out his misery. Arthur's face contorted in pain and he had to look away as the boy tried to explain what his father had endured...

"They burned him..." he cried, the pure pain on his voice striking Arthur's heart. The King wondered why his father hadn't thought of the families he was ripping apart as he claimed that the druids were secretly trying to dethrone him. He knew, from Merlin's words ( well, the idiot _could_ be wise) and proof before his own eyes, that druids did not intend anything malevolent towards the crown.

He tore his eyes apart from the saddening scene to look at two or three druids that had emerged from the depths of a large tent. The men walked up to him and bowed lightly, looking at him as if they could see his soul.

"I wish to make peace between my people and yours" Arthur announced.

Leon saw Merlin stiffen at Arthur's side and then the briefest of glances each druid threw in his direction. Arthur's voice raised as he revealed the motive of their journey.

"I made a promise a while ago. I promised something like...what happened today..." he glanced at the sobbing boy's face apologetically for a moment before looking up at the druid's again. "...would _never_ happen again. No more innocent lives will be claimed. I understand that you do not use your gifts for evil intend."

Murmuring broke in the clearing and the knights visibly paled, except for Gwaine whose face broke into a wide grin. Some of the druids were crying as they hugged each other, smiling as if their lives were complete.

And then, there was Merlin.

Merlin, who looked at Arthur with such a proud look in his eyes that there was almost no place for anything else in those irises. Oh, but there was. Pride, hope, faith and love swirled in those dark blue eyes, so strong that even Arthur titled his head towards his servant, glancing at him inquiringly.

"We would feel honored to do peace with _you_ Arthur Pendragon" one of the druids said softly. He smiled and Arthur's face split into a wide grin too, as he reached out to shake the man's tan hand with his own.

"Thank you. I hope this is a new beginning for us all." he said sincerely.

"Rest assured it will." the druid answered, his smile still on his features.

That's when Merlin noticed a feeling of wrongness that had reached the core of his magic, his instinctual power, as he watched with brimming eyes the pact between the druids and the Once and Future King. His eyes darted through the crowd of druids, all overcome with gratefulness for this new step towards peace as he looked for whatever made him want to tackle Arthur to the ground.

A long body detached himself from the rest of the druids and advanced towards Arthur and himself, dropping to his knee as he bowed his head.

"I salute you, My Lord"

The man's voice was that of a young one, barely reaching the baritone of an adolescent. The feeling of wrongness grew inside Merlin, stirring his insides and making his fingers twitch in the need to grab Arthur's arm and position himself between his friend and the man, who dropped his dark hood, glancing up with eyes as light as the morning sky, cold and calculating beneath a fringe of dark hair.

He felt something on his heart twist into a tight knot as sudden fear gripped his very soul.

"There's no need for that" Arthur's voice sounded distant as he tried to pull the man out of his knees.

"But there's every need, My Lord" the man answered and his eyes..._those eyes_...traveled to Merlin as he dipped his head once again. Merlin took a step backwards instinctively, not even noticing the alarmed look the knights and Arthur were sending in his direction.

Because he _knew _the man was not promising fealty to Arthur. He was promising fealty to _Emrys._

"You look familiar..." Arthur said "Have we met somewhere before?"

The man raised his eyes again and pierced Merlin through with those icy irises before answering.

"It is my wish to become a knight for Camelot, My Lord." he continued as if Arthur had not spoken, and Merlin knew the words were directed to _him._ "To...set things were they are _supposed_ to be"

"That's right, we've met somewhere before..." Arthur said with renewed conviction. "Where...?"

The young man directed his eyes towards the King with a quick glance towards the knights behind them. His face lit up, none too warmly, with a charming smile as he said softly.

"I didn't expect _you_ to remember me...My name is Mordred, King Arthur."

Merlin felt his heart stop.

* * *

><p><strong>You: GASP!<strong>  
><strong>Me: * grins sheepishly*<strong>

**Alright, I don't really know where that came from guys. I had the idea about the druid burning and Merlin getting burned in the process of rescuing him but then our sweet Mordred ( and by that I mean Alexander Vlahos) got in the way. And since I was flipping through an Arthurian legend's book the other day where they mentioned Mordred was a knight...I thought: Why not?**

**And I know that Mordred was all creepy and all like "I'll never forgive this Emrys, blah blah blah...but before you feel the need to remind me that... just keep reading ;) Gwen's not here either! But I'm sure she'll have a part on the next chapter...**

**We're getting into the fear of fire, for those who are waiting for that...fear not! It is around the corner! :D  
><strong>

**And now that it's officially summer for me you can expect much quicker updates, so see you soon! :D  
><strong>

**Love, **

**Ocean.**

**Ps._ Tomorrow's my birthday! and reviews are the cyber perfect gift ;) Well, that and cyber hugs! ^^ _  
><strong>


	5. Part 5

**Ha! I managed to update one day after the exact week! * pumps fist in the air* **

**Actually I think I should be ashamed, I had this ready Monday but my laziness got in the way ^^**

**But look, I managed to write Gwen into this chapter :)**

**Yes, we will be returning to the annoying Council members soon...very soon :)  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Exustio<br>**

**Part 5  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Merlin felt his heart stop.<p>

The world revolved slowly as the light of recognition illuminated Arthur's eyes and he congratulated Mordred sincerely for being alive and well while Mordred expressed his delayed gratitude to the King who had risked a sure punishment to save him.

His heart was still as flashbacks of Mordred's power crossed his mind, clouded by the fear and panic that sprouted inside him at seeing Arthur and Mordred so…close. As the overprotective need to take Arthur away from the boy accelerated his pulse into a brisk race, he wondered how he could _ever stand _Arthur and Mordred riding into the night that fateful day so _many _years ago.

_I will never forgive this Emrys. And I'll never forget._

For a moment the world was still and it was only Merlin, only him and the blood boiling in his veins with his need to push Arthur aside and make sure he was safe. For a fleeting moment, Mordred's cold smile was frozen in time, in which Arthur was alive and his destiny was not suffering a horrible twist of unforgiving fate.

For a moment, Merlin's heart stopped beating.

And then the voice he'd dreaded since the first time Kilgarrah had mentioned the task this boy was to accomplish invaded his mind, as a thread of silk carefully unraveling around him, taunting to choke him in his own mistakes.

_Emrys. We meet again._

His eyes were still locked with those of Mordred over Arthur's shoulder as a cold shiver of foreboding went through his spine. Arthur was talking…and Gwaine was munching something...but his gaze didn't leave the boy's as he replied.

_So it seems._

Mordred smiled, then. A wolfish grin extended through his pale features and those cold eyes flickered towards Arthur when the King helped him to his feet.

"These apples are really great…!" Gwaine was saying "They are delicious, almost as if they were enchanted!"

The laugh that followed was a distorted sound in Merlin's ears; the warlock was using all of his self-control to stop himself from slapping Mordred's hand away from Arthur's. As the young man rose to his feet and Arthur asked him with clear awe in his voice _why_ he wanted to be a knight, he did not notice the frowns some of the elder druids wore in their faces, clearly aware of the tension that had invaded their Emrys' heart.

"I want to set things _right_, King Arthur." Mordred repeated and it didn't escape Merlin that the boy only reserved the title of Lord to him. _The Emrys._

The knights shuffled behind his King. There had never been a situation in which a druid- normally pacifist and secluded people according to Arthur- wanted to fight for a kingdom that condemned them only some months ago. It was Elyan who reacted first and he took a step forward as he surveyed Mordred's well-built body and the deadly coldness of those icy eyes.

"You mean to say you want your people to be recognized as capable of being loyal and part of the kingdom?" Elyan asked slowly.

Mordred's eyes flashed towards the man's face and a hint of well concealed annoyance crossed through his features. But then his charming smile was back and he said, loud and clear. "Yes, yes. Of _course _that's what I want."

Merlin's jaw clenched.

"A knight swears loyalty to his kingdom and King no matter what. They are prepared to fight to the death for what they believe in." Leon supplied in, frowning at the young man's carefree answer. He had noticed the confused and slightly frightened glances some druids sent this young boy and his instincts repelled any kind of acceptance.

"I _know _that." Mordred said, piercing with his clear gaze Leon's honest eyes. The knight was taken aback by the force that emanated from those light eyes and he pursed his lips as Mordred continued. "I am prepared to _die_ for what_ I_ believe in."

King Arthur's smiled widened on his face as he took in with his sky-blue eyes what he considered another valuable addition to the noblest of institutions. "Well," he said. "you are more than welcome to train with my knights. I am sure the people will see that they have nothing to fear from you."

Mordred looked at him. "No, _they_ certainly do not."

His eyes deviated from Arthur's and found Merlin's as he said that. And once again, Merlin took a step back to try and restrict his instincts from taking Arthur's arm and lead him away from Mordred…

"I am beyond grateful for your understanding…" Arthur said, bowing lightly as the elder druids did the same. "This is, truly, one step closer to the land I wish to live in."

"The land we all wish for, Arthur Pendragon." The elder druid answered softly with a thin smile on his face "The land that, with your rule, will flourish like a flower in bloom."

Arthur didn't know how to answer that so he just smiled and bowed. His eyes traveled to Mordred once more and surveyed the lad with appreciation on his blue eyes.

"A knight is ready for any circumstances." Arthur said suddenly, unsheathing Excalibur and throwing it in Mordred's direction as the youth caught it, regarding him with a small frown. "Including an unexpected fight."

Merlin felt his fingers twitch as Mordred scrutinized the sword with a look in his eyes the warlock could not misplace. Somehow, the boy could feel it. The _magic_ emanating from Excalibur.

"Go on then!" Arthur shouted, signaling at the reluctant knights with a smile on his face. "Who wants to see what this boy is made up?"

After looking at each other and shrugging Elyan stepped forward, wielding his sword at the young druid. Merlin did not miss the small, almost mocking smile that crossed Mordred's lips before he brought Excalibur down on Elyan's sword.

The knights gasped and saw the small frown appearing in Arthur's smooth forehead, so carefree a few moments earlier. Elyan looked shocked too. He blocked the attack as his black eyes widened and the boy fiercely brought his sword down once more, slicing a little of Elyan's cheek and readying it to bring it down over Elyan's heart.

The knights all took a step forward and Merlin felt his magic flare up inside him but Arthur raised a hand while the sword began descending, went faster and then-_stop._

Mordred threw Excalibur to the ground as a shocked Elyan tried to regain his footing. Merlin saw Arthur's forehead smooth over, although there were still a few lines that weren't there before.

"That was not bad…." Arthur said. "Not bad at all."

He picked up Excalibur, cradling it as a wounded animal, while asking Elyan if he was alright. After the knight silently nodded, Arthur turned once again to the young druid boy.

"I would like to be by the forest of Sherwood before nightfall. Can you pack everything you need by then?"

A slow smile extended through Mordred's face and Merlin realized, with a start, that Arthur had just given his consent for Mordred to travel to Camelot.

"I'll be ready in an hour, King Arthur." He answered coyly, turning around and disappearing towards the depths of the camp.

"Arthur…"Merlin said, as soon as the boy's footsteps were lost. Arthur turned towards him with a tired look on his face. "Arthur, do you believe this is a good idea?"

But Arthur waved a hand in his direction as one of the druids came forward. The man's clear eyes traveled towards Merlin for a moment before he cleared his throat and smiled at Arthur.

"Would you like any provisions for your way back, King Arthur?"

Arthur smiled. "I'm sure we'll do fine, the ride is not that long…."

"Do you happen to have mead in here?" Gwaine shouted, cupping his mouth between his hands. The druid directed him a surprised glance and snickered quietly while Arthur rolled his eyes and went back to shout at his knight.

Merlin looked at Arthur's retreating back with an already tight knot on his heart tightening even more. His eyes encountered Elyan then, and he was surprised to see that the knight hardly moved since Mordred had almost sliced his heart.

"Are you alright Elyan?" he asked, placing a hand on the knight's shoulder carefully. Elyan moved to look at him and smiled weakly.

"I am alright, Merlin…" he said, passing a hand through his face tiredly. " It's just that…." He paused for a moment, shaking his head as if he couldn't believe the words he was about to emit. "When I was fighting the boy I felt as if-as if I was fighting an enemy. The way he moved…it was not a friendly game, not to him. I felt as if he was posed to kill me and he probably would…had Arthur been elsewhere…" He looked at Merlin's darkened eyes and let out a short laugh. "You probably think I'm mad, don't you? After all it's only a boy…"

"I believe you Elyan." Merlin said sincerely. But Elyan's words made his stomach churn painfully and his eyes once more sought Arthur, letting out a relieved sigh when he saw him talking with Leon.

"My Lord…"Leon was saying with a glance towards the tents. "Do you think it's a wise decision to bring the boy to Camelot?"

Arthur, who was ruffling one of the little druid boy's hair with his hand as the little child played with Excalibur a while more, looked up at Leon with a smile. "Speak your mind Sir Leon, what is it?"

"Well, My Lord, ah….the boy could have magic…"

Arthur's smile widened before he burst out laughing.

"Why would he want to be a knight if he had magic?" he managed between hysterics, clapping a stunned Leon in the back. "Honestly, Leon….even _Me_rlin…."

"To get closer to you, My Lord!" Leon answered truthfully.

Arthur's smile slipped from his face and his face darkened as the memories of previous betrayals flashed in front of his eyes.

"I will not make that mistake again, Leon." He answered softly. "And besides….the druids are peaceful people…they don't intend any harm. Look at them; do they look evil to you?"

Leon was forced to look down at the big eyes of the little boy that had Excalibur between his hands and sigh because Arthur was right….there was no evil in those eyes.

"Sire…."he tried again, carefully trying not to anger his King. "There can be exceptions to the rule…"

Arthur's eyes flashed dangerously but before he could reply Mordred appeared on the limit of the tents, carrying a small leather bag over his shoulder and fixing his gaze on…_Merlin?_

Leon followed the youngster's eyes to see where he was looking with such intensity and indeed found out that it was Merlin the receiver of such a look. And what was even more surprising was that Merlin was _staring back_. And the look in his eyes was so foreign, so unlike his cheeky friend, so full of raw power that Leon felt a shiver go down his back as he shook his head.

He must've been imagining things, though, because as soon as Arthur's face broke into a grin and called for his manservant and the boy the look was gone from Merlin's eyes and replaced with his normal, if a little weary, cheery gaze.

As Merlin and Mordred approached, Arthur turned to Leon and mouthed _'look' _with a glint on his eyes. Then, he crossed arms on his chest and fixated his gaze on the lean druid.

"Do you possess magic Mordred?" asked King Arthur suddenly. Merlin paled considerably and Mordred pursed his lips but the sole word that left them was firm yet sour.

"_No_."

No. _No?_ Merlin was sure he'd heard wrong. He'd seen the amount of power Mordred possessed as a little boy, never mind now as a young adult. He knew the man was powerful enough to see through the Crystal of Neahtid and had no mercy or compassion when it came to use his magic. He could be ruthless…

Oh, but of course he wouldn't tell that to Arthur, the thought of a knight corrupted by magic would only be answered with a negative from the King. Arthur may be over the prejudice towards druids, which were all peaceful and not _all_ magical if yet some innocents ( like Dymphna) possessed it and where unjustly sentenced for it… but not towards magic _itself,_ the power that corrupts and darkens according to what his father had taught him.

And as he stared at Mordred with his heart thundering on his chest, Arthur's face lit up with a smile as he turned towards his stunned knight and clapped him in the back. "See, Leon? Nothing to worry about."

Merlin, his heart still on his throat, directed a side glance to Mordred before placing his uninjured hand on Arthur's arm.

"Arthur, I don't believe that…"

"King Arthur." Mordred said suddenly and Merlin felt his skin turn to ice as the next words left the druid's lips. "If I did have magic wouldn't it be treason to be at your side as a knight…or even as a _friend_? Magic is condemned in the Kingdom of Camelot and my people are have been persecuted in the grounds of prejudiced individuals for years only because of our peaceful coexistence with the Old Religion. I am _no sorcerer _King Arthur…" at this he directed a side glance towards Merlin. "And if I were I would not be able to stand at your side, would I?"

"That's true." Arthur admitted softly, his face darkening for moments. "It would be treason to stand with the King and pretend to be an ally when it is only a cover for ignoble intentions."

Arthur closed his eyes and turned away and Merlin knew in his heart his King was thinking about Morgana and Agravaine. He ignored the painful throbbing on his heart at his King's words and followed his friend, directing Mordred one last piercing glance over his shoulder.

_He cannot know of the magic Emrys. _Mordred's voice echoed in his head. _It would be treason to pose as a knight or even as a servant…would it not?_

Merlin let out an inhuman growl and his fists clenched as the terror of having Arthur knowing the truth gripped him, and even more with Mordred this close.

_I don't plan on revealing you, Emrys. _Mordred thought suddenly and his words swept through the warlock's mind as cool water_. All I want is to set things right._

Merlin turned his back to the druid boy as he continued walking. Not eve giving him the dignity of a reply, the warlock went in search for his other half, who had already disappeared through the trees.

He found Arthur striding purposely away from the camp, penetrating even more in the vast vegetation. The King was rubbing a large hand through his face, sighing softly. There was no doubt now in Merlin's mind that Mordred's words had opened a door in Arthur's heart, a door he had under lock and key were different betrayals were held and already surfacing…

"Arthur, what are you doing?" he asked softly.

Arthur stopped dead and turned around, rolling his eyes when he saw his loyal servant. "What does it look like I'm doing _Mer_lin? I'm going back to Camelot."

"Er…the horses are that way."

Arthur looked stunned for a moment but then he crossed his arms across his chest and glared at his manservant. "I _knew _that. I was just waiting for your lazy self to finish packing."

Merlin sighed at his stubborn friend and as Arthur very purposefully went in the other direction he couldn't help but feel that the King was already closing in again.

.

As the horses rode through the sunset, Merlin made sure that his horse was the nearest to Arthur's. He exchanged glances with Mordred from time to time, but neither of them made an attempt for a telepathic conversation, and the warlock was thankful for that. As he looked at the determined face Mordred wore, he suddenly wondered if Mordred new of the prophecies. Did the boy know what he'd have to do eventually? Was he planning on completing his destiny as a knight under Arthur's orders? Just the thought of Arthur enduring another betrayal had Merlin's mouth set in a grim line for he didn't know if his King could even stand another false friend.

And then, as his gaze flickered from his mare to the ground, did the full meaning of Mordred's words kicked in. It was not only a threat, it was also a warning. He sighed heavily as he thought of Arthur's answer. _'It would be treason to stand with the King and pretend to be an ally.'_

_But I am not pretending_. A voice in his mind objected, only to be ruled out by Mordred's snake-like tongue.

_If I did have magic wouldn't it be treason to be at your side as a knight…or even as a friend?_

Oh, and the answer was _yes. _Arthur believed so. Magic corrupted, maybe not contact with magic as the peaceful druids had but magic, traveling in a human being's veins, was evil and the source of endless pain and treason.

Once more, the warlock let his vigilant eyes wonder away from Mordred and set themselves in Arthur. His friend looked deep in thought as well, and a small crease had formed between his brows as he stared ahead. Merlin could only wonder what he was thinking about. Treason? Magic?

But as it was always with Arthur, when he finally got his answer it was not what he expected. After setting up camp and placing his bedroll as far as possible from as snoring Percival and being joined by an eye rolling and sleepy King, he finally was in peace to examine his hand….and get his answer.

Of course, maybe peace was not the best word. His eyes still flickered towards Mordred who had settled on the other side of the fire, already lying down on his own, rather poor, bedroll, and apparently fast asleep. Even so, Merlin's eyes did not leave the young man for more than half a minute.

For once he was grateful that Arthur was such a consented prat because the King preferred to stay away from the bear-like snores Percival emitted, therefore settling down a few feet from his servant.

"Oh, you are an idiot _Mer_lin…" Arthur had said, rolling his eyes as he yawned, when he saw the burnt skin in Merlin's pale hand. "Only you would be stupid enough to go that near the pyre…"

Merlin smiled at the word that had transitioned from an insult to a fond nickname but that did not lessen the sudden fear that shook him as he looked at the burned hand. He'd had burns before, of course, mostly from helping Gaius out and/or doing something ridiculous for Arthur. But this…this fire had consumed a man's flesh for the crime of possessing magic. And it almost consumed his.

He looked up at a yawning Arthur to stop his train of thought and concentrated himself in cleaning the wound.

"I had to do something." Merlin objected softly as he applied the cold water he'd taken from a cool stream on the way and relaxing at the soothing tingling sensation. "That man-"

"There was absolutely _nothing _you could've done!" Arthur exclaimed, incredulity sweeping through his voice. "What could you possibly do to stop it? It's not like if you could've put out the fire!"

Merlin sighed and shook his head at Arthur's words but he couldn't help the rush of guilt that flooded him. Wrapping his hand carefully in the emergency bandages that Gaius had packed for him, he let his eyes wonder up to meet his King's.

"I had to try." he confessed, shrugging and enjoying the new alleviating feeling on his wound. "Death by burning….it's not a fate I would wish to _anyone_."

"Only those who are wicked deserve it." Arthur said monotonously, as if he was reading from a book. "It's the only way to purge, sometimes."

Merlin regarded him sadly. "You really believe so?"

Arthur gazed at him but did not answer and Merlin pulled his bedroll closer as he looked towards the fire dancing above the logs. The words were out of his mouth before he could stop them. "Sometimes, I really fear it can happen to _me_."

He'd never wanted those words leaving his lips in the first place but having Mordred so close and knowing the threat the boy was to his secret he could at least let Arthur know that whatever death he wanted Merlin to suffer for his lies if there was ever any true friendship between them…it should _not _be burning_._

He sensed Arthur's uneasiness before his King let out a long, incredulous sigh.

"Why on earth would that happen, Merlin? It's not as if you have magic or anything."

Merlin chose to keep quiet for a while longer before his eyes moved to Arthur's. "There have been innocent people condemned before." He reminded his King gently. "And you know how much trouble I am."

"_Mer_lin, is not like I would let it happ-"

And he couldn't let Arthur finish that sentence. Because his King may not know it but someday he may be forced to go back on his word.

"So, do you really believe it?" Merlin interrupted him, boring his eyes into Arthur's face as the King lowered his. "You know, that death by burning is actually_ just_?"

And as Arthur moved to meet his gaze with his sky-blue eyes he saw doubt shinning in the depths of the King's pupils.

"I don't know…" Arthur admitted truthfully. "I used to…but now, after seeing what this innocent people have been suffering…."

Merlin placed his bandaged hand on the base of the log he was using for support and lowered himself to a more comfortable position. "Sometimes justice can be blind Arthur. You've seen it with your own eyes."

"Yeah, well. Look what happens for turning a blind eye to justice." Arthur flickered his eyes towards the other side of the campfire. "I may be gaining a new knight."

"Mordred?" Merlin said and he tried to keep his voice from dripping venom at the name.

Arthur didn't notice it though, and he shook his head yes but no smile came to his face.

"Do you really think this is a good idea, Arthur?" Merlin asked, leaning heavily on his elbows to look at his King. "He's a druid…"

"And he's decent swordsman." Arthur objected, yawning again.

Merlin raised his eyebrows. "_Decent_? Did you see what he did to Elyan? I may be rubbish with a sword but even I can see he was good."

And Arthur did not smile at Merlin's admittance of his own inability to hold a weapon but continued staring into the night.

"That does not mean he can be a good knight." The King said after a while. "He was purely attacking, not even trying any defense tactics. And the way he held the sword…." King Arthur absentmindedly placed his own fingers through Excalibur's hilt. "It was just brutal. There was no honor on his stance. I've seen that fighting style on Cenred's and Caerleon's men since I was a little boy. They do not respect or have gallantry, Merlin."

Merlin just lay there, propped by his elbows, with his mouth practically hanging open. He'd have glimpses of it through the course of the week but now it was official. Apparently Arthur's brain had somehow developed a sense of observation. And the fact that Arthur noted, dimly, but nevertheless _noted_ that there was something wrong with Mordred filled Merlin's heart with foreign calmness.

Arthur raised an eyebrow at him after a few moments before saying playfully. "What's wrong you idiot? Are you planning on eating bugs for dinner?"

Merlin closed his mouth with an audible 'click' and smiled widely. "Nope, I'm just impressed by your, quite nonexistent until a moment ago, observation skills right now."

Arthur rolled his eyes. "I am the King _Mer_lin; of course I have observation skills. Or _who_ do you think kept you alive this long?"

Merlin muffled an incredulous snort as Arthur laid down on his bedroll and pulled the covers around him.

* * *

><p>It was mid-morning when they finally reached Camelot. The trip had been silent except for Gwaine's continuous ramblings about his days on different kingdoms and different taverns and Arthur's continuous complains that Gwaine was causing him a headache. As they entered the courtyard Merlin was alleviated to see a beaming Gwen and a smiling Gaius waiting for them.<p>

Merlin couldn't wait to be alone with his mentor. His eyes did not leave Mordred as the boy guided the horse towards the stables; neither did he miss the small smiles suddenly illuminating those pale features but at the physician's mention of a warm meal and some tea he reluctantly let his eyes wonder away from the boy and followed Gaius to the physician's chambers.

Gaius began fussing over him when he noticed the burned hand and regarded him with pitiful eyes as Merlin explained the fate of the druid. And his mentor understood, clearly, how it felt to fail at saving someone from the pyre. He, of all people, _understood._

But finally, _finally_, in front of a warm hearth with a cup of tea between his hands and a blanket around his shoulders did Gaius inquire with a raised eyebrow _who _that strange boy was.

"His name is Mordred."

Gaius nodded appreciatively. "Ah, a druidic name! I believe his name means sea's dread-"

"You've seen him before." Merlin interrupted, clutching the tea even tighter between his fingers as he fought the impulse to make sure a sleeping Arthur was alright. "He was the druid boy you assisted. The one me and Morgana-" he stopped and exhaled deeply, trying to get rid of the bitter taste her name left in his tongue "helped…we sneaked him away from Camelot."

Gaius's eyebrows rose high as memories flashed through his dark eyes. Finally, his mentor's eyes illuminated in recognition and he let out a gasp.

"_That_ druid boy? But…my boy! What's he doing here in Camelot?"

Merlin sipped a bit of his tea as he rubbed his temple with his hand. "Arthur intends to train him as a knight."

Gaius' reaction was just as he'd imagined it. "I don't believe it!" the physician blurted out, eyeing Merlin with incredulous eyes. "Is he _mad_? Druids are peaceful people; they will never kill anyone, even if they are ordered to…"

"That's the thing, Gaius" Merlin said, sighing softly and dropping his head between his hands, the tea forgotten on the table. "He asked for it."

Gaius didn't answer immediately. For a few moments; he regarded Merlin with those eyes that could read even the smallest of secrets behind Merlin's façade….and he sighed.

"That is strange indeed….but there's something you are not telling me, Merlin. Something more that bothers you about this boy…"

Merlin's hands tightened around his head as he raised his eyes to meet Gaius' and see the conviction of his ward's distress in them. A distress that had nothing to do with Arthur training a druid but everything to do with a prophecy that might…._might_ fulfill itself.

"What is it, Merlin? If I am correct, and when it comes to you I usually am…it has something to do with Arthur."

The sound of his name stirred something inside Merlin and the boy flinched imperceptibly as he wondered where would Mordred sleep and if he was far enough from Arthur as he would like.

"It's always Arthur." He sighed as he crossed his arms across his chest. "I just have this…bad feeling, it's all."

Gaius raised an eyebrow. "Are you sure that's it Merlin? You don't look so convinced."

Merlin debated shortly if he should tell his guardian about Mordred's quiet threats and the part he would play in Arthur's life but as he was about to open his mouth the door opened and Gwen walked in.

"Gwen." Gaius greeted, smiling at her. "Is there something that you need?"

The newly appointed Queen smiled warmly at her friend as she sat down next to Merlin, placing a hand upon the scrawny shoulder. Her bright brown eyes shone with barely concealed concern. "I just wanted to spend some time with my friend." She said simply "How are you Merlin?"

"I'm alright." He answered, shrugging. "How about you? How is being Queen coming along?"

Since Gwen's coronation they'd seen less of each other, even if he followed Arthur everywhere. As Queen, Gwen's responsibilities multiplied tenfold and she barely had time to speak with her husband outside the council room let alone with her husband's manservant….and her best friend.

But yet, Gwen was full of little details, such as helping him when Arthur was cranky or over tired, and even going as far as mending his worn boots the winter before. Even if Arthur had objected strongly at his wife doing manual labor that servants were _paid _to do, a glare from Gwen's fiery eyes had shut him up. And Merlin was grateful, because even if their status differentiated greatly Gwen was still the first friend he'd ever had in Camelot and apparently she had never forgotten how special and treasured Merlin was to her heart.

Gwen sighed as she ran her hand across her braided hair. "Not bad. Arthur's a lot of help, of course, and I think he appreciates my point of view on issues that concern his citizens… but the Council takes a lot of time to convince." She sighed again. "There are _so many_ people that do not want to see the truth sitting on those chairs Merlin. They simply do not know what other people of lower status are suffering and therefore they do nothing to prevent it."

Merlin knew, of course. But he smiled as he squeezed the soft hand Gwen had placed on his shoulder. "That's why you're there Gwen. You were one of them, one of the common citizens. You can be the voice of those who are voiceless in the council."

Gwen looked at him with a small sweet smile creeping upon her face again. "Did anyone ever tell you…" she started, awe clear in her voice. "How _wise_ you can be, Merlin?"

"I think Arthur mentioned it a couple of times, although he ends up denying it."

Gwen laughed as she pulled her friend into a gentle hug. "It's good to have you, Merlin." She admitted. "Who knows what Arthur and I would do without you."

As Merlin grinned over Gwen's shoulder he saw Gaius mouth with an amused and proud expression on his face _'It's true'_

Gwen pulled back, a smile still decorating her beautiful face. "So you are alright?" she inquired again, her hands not leaving Merlin's shoulders.

"I'm fine, Gwen." The warlock answered, smiling warmly at her. "Just peachy."

She nodded as something close to relief crossed her face "You just seemed…_off _this past couple of weeks."

Merlin forced a smile as he started thinking back on those past weeks-_ it felt so long ago-_ when he'd been at his cracking point. He'd felt as if Arthur was truly a useless case and he'd never have the joy to be himself and tell his friend the truth. Of course, now he felt just giddy relief every time he replayed Arthur's pact with the druids on his mind.

"I was just tired." He said, waving a hand in hopes of calming Gwen. Gaius raised an eyebrow behind her.

Her eyes narrowed. "If Arthur's working you too hard…"

Merlin laughed at the thought of Arthur getting scolded by Gwen_ again_ because of him and he could almost see Arthur's pout as his wife pointed a finger to his nose. The first time Gwen had spurned up to defend him was when Arthur had the _brilliant_ idea of throwing a goblet at his head just as his servant prepared to leave the chambers where, at that moment, a newly crowned Gwen concentrated on her embroidery, but not that focused as to not snap her head upwards when she heard Merlin yelp in pain.

What followed was an amused warlock getting a well-deserved time off, a chagrined and pouting King asking for forgiveness and a fuming Queen yelling about Merlin being Arthur's greatest friend even if he was too proud to see it and something about boys being idiots.

"No, he's not." Merlin answered softly after his laughter had subsided. "In fact, he's giving me time off every week or so."

Gwen's lips turned upwards at her accomplishment. "That's great Merlin. Honestly, George gets most of your chores done when you're not there. Arthur only wants your company, even if he will not admit it."

Merlin smiled as he nodded at the understatement of a lifetime. "I know Gwen. I may be an idiot but at least I don't joke about…" he lowered his voice as Arthur always did when he mentioned the dreaded word. "… _brass_."

"It's not that, Merlin." Gwen said gently, reaching for his hand and placing her tanned one on top of his. As she smiled, her gentle brown eyes bore into his. "It's so much more…I've seen it since you first arrived, remember? He _needs_ you. You are the only one he trusts implicitly…." Her eyes darkened and suddenly Merlin saw tears shine in those brown eyes. "He can't trust me. Not after what I did."

Merlin stared at her, not knowing what to do. It was the first time Gwen had mentioned what happened with Lancelot after she'd been crowned Queen. For a long time she'd simply ignored the rumors that spread like wildfire through the mouths of that snobby lords and held her head high as she brushed away the pain and embarrassment but Merlin knew better. He knew Gwen and he knew she still blamed herself for the event that had sent her into exile.

Before the warlock could reply, though, his friend stood up. "I should be going. Arthur should be wondering where I am."

She nodded at Gaius and said. "Good night, Merlin." before closing the door behind her quietly. The Queen smiled to herself as she walked down the corridors. Merlin had given her an idea.

* * *

><p>"You want me to <em>what<em>?"

Arthur stared at his wife, mouth agape, as he processed what Gwen was saying. It was not every day that he woke up to a beaming Gwen babbling about how to use her influence as a monarch. His Queen smiled at him with ease as she repeated her request.

"I want you to congregate people from all places in your council. From the lower town to the border cities. There should be different opinions for you to hear if you are to rule the people justly, Arthur."

Arthur smiled at her before leaning down and kissing her lightly. "You…" he said as he tenderly brushed away a strand of her hair. "… Are a genius. What would I do without you?"

"You should be asking that of Merlin." Gwen answered with a smile as Arthur enveloped her in his arms. "He's the one who gave me the idea."

Arthur raised his eyebrow and a glint of amusement appeared in his sky-blue eyes. "Merlin gave you the idea." When she nodded he shook his head fondly. "Honestly, that idiot can be useful sometimes…"

"Come on, Arthur." Gwen chided gently. "You know he is a lot more than what you give him credit for."

"And if I _did _give him credit he would be full of himself." Arthur said as he tossed a shirt upon his bare chest.

He heard Gwen sigh before her usual phrase reached his ears. "It's inside out, Arthur."

"Oh, for the love of-!" Arthur caught himself before the phrase left his mouth on its totality and regarded Gwen with a sheepish smile. "Sorry love."

The Queen rolled her eyes as she moved closer to help her husband dress, properly this time. She couldn't help but giggle when Arthur started complaining about how hard was it to be on time with a servant who was never there wand where the hell had Merlin run off now.

"I'm sure he's around, Arthur. And thank you." She added, almost as an afterthought.

Finally well dressed, Arthur turned around to face her with a slight frown on his face.

"Normally I'd known what I've done right but you got me…why are you thanking me, exactly?

"For talking to him, of course!" Gwen explained as she placed the crown upon her King's head with a soft kiss on his forehead. "I went to see him yesterday and he looked much happier than a few weeks ago. Thank you for whatever you did Arthur." She stepped back and admired her work with a smile on her face. "Well, I think I did a better job than George himself! What do you think?"

Arthur laughed as he pulled her for another kiss.

* * *

><p><strong>I cannot believe I'm actually writing Arwen * shrugs* Oh well, look what you people make me do. * rolls eyes*<br>**

**But yes, next chapter is really exciting! I can't believe I started this as a One-Shot for Vuurvlieg, which eventually developed into a two shot, which eventually became a maybe one to 5 chapter fic but now it's going to be this monstrous thing! It'll be less than 20 chapters, I'm sure of it ^^ Around 10 maybe?**

**And yay for the Gwen and Merlin moments ^^ Seriously, they need more of that in the show.  
><strong>


	6. Part 6

**Holy Cow! When I wrote Mordred into this story I had no idea that he would be a knight of Camelot in the 5th season too! Now I feel like such a seer : P, Anyway, I hope you guys keep enjoying this :D I was quite busy outlining the next chapters and I already started writing the next one. Don't worry; updates won't be this sporadic but real life comes first. I know how annoying it can be, but bear with me pretty please :D**

* * *

><p><strong>Exustio<strong>

**Part 6**

* * *

><p>"<em>You must understand that everything about your life depends on Merlin, on whether to believe him." <em>

_-Nineveh to Mordred from "I Am Mordred" by Nancy Springer._

* * *

><p>King Arthur granted his wife's request the day after Mordred was knighted.<p>

His theory turned out to be correct. During the first training session, Mordred showed how much skill he had as an attacker…but how much he lacked the gallantry and nobility that distinguished the knights of Camelot. The boy did not care about rules or opponents ready, down or in disadvantage, he just wanted to win and win quickly. A match with Percival dragged on forever and eventually the large knight had his sword pointed at the boy's neck before Mordred punched him in the throat and took the opportunity to knock down a startled knight.

As much as Arthur disliked this attitude from the young man, he could not help but feel that Mordred was a valuable addition to the knights. The boy was agile and quick, younger and faster than the rest of them. Besides, man like Gwaine and Percival quickly welcomed the young boy, not caring in the slightest about his druidic roots and even surprising Arthur with some new information that his knights had not cared to share before.

"You see, Arthur." Gwaine had said while he sipped some ale. "Druids are not evil; they are, quite frankly, really great people. They helped me out of quite a few situations. Like when that bartender that was half troll…."

Arthur did not care about the half-troll bartender, so he just rolled his eyes and went on towards the armory.

But what Percival had revealed struck the young King to the core. As it turned out, the quiet knight had lost his family to Cenred and he was lost in the middle of his rage and grief.

"If it wasn't for the druids, who took me in for a few days…" the large man said to an agape Arthur. "I don't know what I would've done."

It was only natural that the two foreign knights, having seen much of the world, were open towards the young new foreign boy, and Arthur was thankful for it. His other knights were not doing a very good job of keeping a friendly façade.

It did not surprised Arthur that Elyan kept his contact with Mordred a minimum, after all, his father had been killed because of magic. But Sir Leon, usually the first one to welcome new additions to the knighthood, was being cold and careful around the young druid too, something that baffled the King.

He'd asked his knight why and Leon had just shrugged and said something among the lines of. "He needs someone keeping an eye on him sire."

Arthur hadn't been convinced by that answer but still let it go, it could be understood if Leon was distrustful towards the druids, having grown up believing they were as evil as sorcerers and witches.

However, what truly had no explanation was Merlin's bizarre behavior when it came to the young druid. There were several times during practice were Mordred had swung his sword a little too close and before Arthur had time to blink Merlin was a few steps away from him, idiotically risking getting hurt by one of the sharp weapons, as he stared down at Mordred with a grim on his face.

The fourth time it happened (involving a very frantic Merlin and just a slight cut in Arthur's throat.) Arthur had enough. He dragged Merlin by the neckerchief towards the weaponry and hit him around the head as the man yelped in surprise.

"Why on earth do you keep doing that, _Mer_lin?" he asked as his manservant rubbed the back of his head.

Merlin looked at him through narrowed eyes. "Doing _what_?"

"Jumping in front of me whenever Mordred and I are practicing! Honestly, if you are that eager to get bruises during training you should just say so, _Mer_lin. I'm sure I could arrange a little target practice for tomorrow."

For a moment Merlin's eyes flickered with amusement, replacing the heavy seriousness that had engraved them and that Arthur had just begin to notice. "I think I pass, sire." He said lightly, adjusting his neckerchief.

And before Arthur had time to question his servant further, Merlin was out of the weaponry.

.

Arthur may not know it, but it took everything in Merlin not to snap right there and then. Every time Mordred looked at him a chill went down his spine and his magic blazed behind his skin. He'd wanted to just scream at the dollop head what was wrong, and explain to him that Mordred couldn't be trusted, but the fact that Arthur's heart was already damaged by so much betrayal made him reluctant to even look on Mordred's way.

The boy had not made an attempt to talk and much less to be near him since the strained telepathic conversation they had at the druid camp. In a way, Merlin was glad. The last thing he needed was Arthur believing he was behaving even more strangely. The prat had already forced him to be a target five times in the last few weeks, becoming increasingly frustrated with the lack of result it was giving. Merlin still jumped upright whenever Arthur received a nick from Mordred's sword. As pathetic as it sounded, the warlock could not help but feel his heart race every time Arthur and the young knight began to spar.

But he shook his head and smiled when he spotted Guinevere approaching through the dying lights of the sun; wearing a big grin on her lips herself.

"Merlin!" she said, taking both of his hands in hers and looking into his eyes as she blurted out. "Arthur's allowing commoners into the Council, now."

Merlin had to process that for a few seconds. He blinked at Gwen until what she was saying finally dawned and a huge wave of pride and brotherly love for his Queen invaded his heart.

"You managed it?" he finally croaked out. "Congratulations Gwen!"

"It's all thanks to you, silly!" Gwen answered, giggling slightly as she placed her arms around Merlin's scrawny neck. "You were the one who made this possible, Merlin. Thank you."

Merlin raised an eyebrow as he looked into her grateful brown eyes. "It's good to get the credit once in a while." he jested, eyes twinkling.

"We can make sure that happens more often." Gwen said, skipping as she guided Merlin towards the Council Chambers, not caring in the slightest that she was a queen with her arm across a manservant. "I wonder how many of Arthur's signature speeches are really yours."

"Too many to count."

Guinevere laughed as they entered the room, lit heavily with flickering torches and emanating the strong smell of wine. The assembled Lords all looked quite confused, exchanging nervous glances between each other and trying to figure out why King Arthur had decided to call for a meeting at such an hour of the night.

Gwen threw him an apologetic glance as she let go of his arm and positioned herself by Arthur's left side and Merlin crossed both hands behind his back, smiling proudly at his King and friend.

Arthur cleared his throat before standing up, making the Lords stop their gossiping with a quick glare of his eyes.

"A few weeks ago, my beautiful wife." He smiled adoringly at Gwen, who also stood up and looked calmly towards the Council Members. "Took notice of the subtle but grave issue of this Council's lack of balance."

Murmuring broke from the alarmed Lords, who turned to each other with varied expressions on their faces, from utter panic to a slight frown, but Arthur once more held up his hand in a plead for silence, which reigned almost immediately among the people.

"We have here," he extended a hand towards the Lords, "remarkable men that served my father during his reign. But most of them come from the Northern lands and few from the South. What caught my wife's attention, though." He squeezed Gwen's hand. "Is the lack of _variety _in this room."

His sky-blue eyes wandered around, flickering with the torchlight. Then, Arthur sat down with a fluid movement of his cape and placed a hand on his chin before asking, quite suddenly.

"Lord Ector. In your opinion, what is the situation with the taxes in your lands?"

Lord Ector, a tiny man with a long reddish beard, looked startled. His little blue eyes wondered around for a second before he gulped and fixed his gaze on a calm Arthur. "I would say they are alright sire." He answered with his squeaky voice. "I am quite pleased with the profits that are-"

"However, Lord Ector, a few of the farmers that live off your land came forth and say that the taxes are raised too high for them to pay. This forces them to make contracts with you so that their lives are bound to your will because of your ownership of the land they need to survive. I am asking you now, did anyone knew about this?"

More whispers erupted around Lord Ector, whose whole face had turned bright red, making him look like a Camelot banner with embarrassed little blue eyes.

Finally, almost unanimously, the entire council shook their heads no.

"I thought so." Arthur said, a slight note of accomplishment coloring his tone. "And may I ask why?"

Silence fell, so thick it could be cut with a knife. Arthur waited patiently as Merlin tried to repress a snigger. Sometimes, Arthur really did surprise him with his quick thinking. If the Lord answered the question by the truth, which was the whole motive of this meeting, they would've been faced with the possibility of a removal from the Court. But if they didn't answer….

Arthur began tapping his fingers on the wood of his chair, his index finger scratching the edge of his golden stubble. The whispering continued and Merlin took the opportunity to bend down and pour some more wine in Arthur's cup, smiling at the King fondly as he muttered, "Quite impressive for a prat."

"Shut up, Merlin." came the whispered, fond retort. Merlin's smile widened and he rolled his eyes as he stepped back.

Since a few minutes had passed and the Lords were still trying to find a way out of this one, Arthur turned around towards Guinevere and said with mock interest. "What do you think, dear?"

Merlin had to fight the urge to snigger when he saw the blush and then the slow smirk that covered Gwen's face. Her eyes twinkled as she faced the Lords.

"Well," Gwen said, pretending to think about it. "I believe that if we had some more commoners speaking for themselves this kind of sad situations would not happen. I am quite sure-," she added with a dazzling smile towards Lord Ector. "…That Lord Ector did not know what was happening with his taxes because he lacked communication with the villagers. Am I correct, Lord Ector?"

It was an elegant way to provide amnesty and Lord Ector clutched to it as a lifeline, becoming even redder as Gwen's smile lingered on his direction. "Yes, yes, My Queen…O-of course. I'm sure that if I had known this a thing like this never would've happened."

"Are you saying that we need the input of the common man in this council, Lord Ector?" Arthur inquired softly.

Lord Ector gazed nervously towards the other Lords before sighing in defeat. "Yes, sire." He said finally. "That's what I am saying."

The reactions were diverse, but they mostly consisted of glares and muttered disagreement. Arthur looked unfazed, waiting until the outrage had died down and a new smile illuminated his face.

"Then, allow me to introduce the new member of this Council." Arthur said, standing up once again and waving towards the knights. "Representing the druids, Sir Mordred of Camelot."

Merlin saw, tightness closing around his heart, how Mordred got up and bowed, a genuine smile illuminating his cold features.

But Arthur's authority could not subdue the most outspoken members of his council. Lord Hufford bounced upright, literally red and livid as he spat in Mordred's direction. "Filth like the Druids is not part of this kingdom!"

"Sit down." Arthur's calm voice intervened before Mordred could say something. His tone was ebbed with a false calmness that Merlin had learned to recognize and then the quiet threat that slipped past his friend's lip confirmed how outraged he was. "Before I _make_ you."

As the Lord reluctantly sat back down Merlin saw Mordred's jaw tense. He looked back at Arthur. The King was concentrating his gaze on Lord Hufford before turning his eyes back to the Council, still not sitting down.

"The druids may have been banished before but I believe that my father's decision to do so was an unfair one. So I've restituted them to their rightful place, among the people of this kingdom."

Lord Hufford wasn't the only one who had gone pale at Arthur's implication. Almost everyone in the council, including the guards in their respective positions by the door, was staring at Arthur, wide eyed. But to his credit, the Once and Future King sat back down and nodded towards Geoffrey.

"The druids were and still_ are_ a part of the kingdom." The old man said confidently, glancing in Lord Hufford's general direction.

"This is outrageous! A scandal!" the Lord barked, standing up once again and shooting glares in Mordred's direction, an action that the boy imitated too happily. "Druids were banished for a good reason, Arthur Pendragon! They plot to destroy Camelot!"

Sir Leon stood up, pounding his fist on the table, before the chubby Lord could continue on.

"That's King Arthur to you." The loyal knight said with an icy stare. "You have no right to call your Lord by his given name when you behave so appallingly in front of another knight of Camelot."

"Sir Mordred will be in here from now on, providing us with the point of view of his people." Gwen said softly, smiling in Mordred's direction. "I believe this will open the eyes of some of the members of the Council."

Some muttering took place again but defeat was clear in the eyes of those who were taking their position to win even more gold. Greed, it seemed, was no longer accepted in the new Camelot Arthur wanted to build.

Even if Merlin was impressed with Arthur's acceptance of the druids that did not lessen the pit he felt in his stomach when Mordred was announced the representative of his people in the Council. Now, his influence over the council could prove to be not as helpful as Arthur thought it would be. He pondered on the consequences, regretting for a moment ever giving Gwen the idea. As he made his way towards Gaius' chambers, his forehead creased and his eyebrows drown together, an arm slid across his shoulders.

"Well, Merlin." Arthur's cheerful voice said by his side. "Guinevere tells me that you came up with the idea. It was…helpful."

The warlock grinned at him, momentarily forgetting about his problems. Arthur was beaming as they walked through the courtyard. It was evident that he thought he'd just made a difference in Camelot's future, a difference that would conduct to the Camelot Arthur wanted to build.

But the momentary pride for the prat did not mean he could let the chance to banter go. "Are you trying to thank me, Arthur?" he asked in mock surprise. "I must say, this is not the best attempt you've come up with so far."

Arthur laughed and ruffled his hair with one hand. "Thank you, idiot." He said simply. But the smile on his face and the gratefulness in his eyes was enough for Merlin. They walked in silent companionship for a few seconds until Merlin doubled a corner and Arthur, yawning, went towards his chambers.

As he walked through the barely lit corridor, wondering why on earth Arthur made the meeting so late, a sudden hand snatched forwards and grabbed his wrist tightly.

For a second, Merlin's heart skipped a beat. His thoughts immediately revolved around Morgana but just as he tried to snatch his hand from the iron grip, a voice came forth from the shadows.

"Calm down, Emrys. I only want to talk."

He narrowed his eyes at the lean, slightly smaller figure of Mordred. Wearing once more his dark cloak, the youth looked even more like the little boy Merlin had met years before. A shiver ran down his spine when Mordred's cold eyes stare at him below the hood.

"You've decided to speak with your lips, then?" he asked softly.

Mordred shrugged, not bothered at all by his cold tone. "I don't need to conceal your identity now, Emrys. But I want to talk to you. In private."

Merlin's gaze flickered towards the ends of the corridor and confirmed the boy's words. There was no one around. Still, he pulled his wrist out of Mordred's grip and nodded towards the stairs. "Why are you wearing that cloak then?"

"I cannot be seen speaking with the King's manservant in the middle of the night, can I?" Mordred answered, rolling his clear eyes as he followed Merlin towards the safety of the lower stairs. "Besides, it reminds me of my father."

The way he said it, with no emotion at all, made Merlin's gaze shot downwards to look into his eyes. The boy was looking steadily ahead, his jaw set and his eyes unblinking.

"I'm sorry." The warlock whispered softly, his warm heart getting in the way of his reason, forgetting for the flicker of a candlelight, who the boy was.

Mordred did not answer but lowered his hood as they came to a halt. "I know you think me an enemy, Emrys." He said slowly. "And you are right to think it. I still haven't forgotten that you tried to have me killed."

Merlin winced at the words but Mordred kept talking, as if he could not care less about his reaction. "But I have come to the understanding that maybe you believed it would be the best way. I cannot blame you for wanting to defend your prince. But…" he stood up straighter. "The time of Albion is near. And it is time for you to claim your place, Emrys."

The words struck a chord in his heart, but Merlin decided to ignore it, instead narrowing his gaze. "Why did you tell Arthur you do not possess magic, Mordred?"

The boy smiled slightly. "Do you honestly believe that King Arthur would've accepted me if I told him? I've reached the same conclusion as you, Emrys." He nodded towards his worn boots and jacket with a hint of disdain in his tone. "He cannot know about us."

"Why are you here, Mordred?" It was not posed as a question though. Merlin's voice carried an edge of danger, like a thin dagger disguised between velvet robes. The Emrys stood straighter, abandoning his goofiness and adopting a foreign air of power.

Mordred was not intimidated though. He held Merlin's gaze without flinching, his eyes unblinking as he bore the warlock, penetrating deeper into the mystery of The Emrys.

"You really don't know do you?" he said after a while, a curious deepness on his clear eyes. "How we've _waited_ for you. How we've longed for the Emrys to free us, finally making magic legal again. How all the magical community reverences you as a god…." He chuckled slightly. "But you don't have an idea. I _know _you are human too, Emrys. You are weak sometimes, like when you tried to keep me from surviving Uther's wrath, so many years ago."

Merlin watched him, his face pale, and his eyes open and staring at the boy with the gaze of a startled deer.

"But even if I don't trust you…_Merlin."_ the druid boy used his birth name with a slight twitch of his mouth. "That does not mean I don't trust in your destiny. I believe in the world that you will build. But I know you are a weakling, burdened by too much insecurity. And if you are not strong enough to make the Pendragon see what magic really is…. Then…." He paused for a moment, fingering the emblem of the knights of Camelot, radiant in his chest. "I am more than ready to do it for you."

* * *

><p><strong>See you soon! ^^ *blows kisses*<strong>


	7. Part 7

**Yeah, I'm a horrible horrible person. ****Nothing I say or do will ever make up for my long self-imposed hiatus in which I indulged myself with Agatha Christie's books and cursed writers block while planning a new bedroom centered around vintage themes. Anyway, accept my humble apologies readers and let me tell you, you are all amazing! :D**

***twists hands nervously* so, folks, here we go with another chapter! I am not happy to say that I got completely carried away and somehow completely forgot about the prompt that started this in the first place ( **it doesn't help that Vuurvlieg disappeared from the face of the earth. I loved her Merlin story :(** ) but it's the truth. Thanks to Kitty O for reminding me! I'll try to go back to its roots and bend it a little more on that direction, feel free to point out how I'm doing.**

* * *

><p><strong>Exustio<br>**

**Part 7  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"<em>The Emrys! The Emrys is here!'<br>Merlin shook his head in astonishment. 'Has it come to this?' he wondered. 'Even small children know me by sight."  
>― Stephen R. Lawhead, <em>_Arthur_

* * *

><p>Since Dymphna was able to remember her father had whispered ancient legends in the Old Tongue to get her to sleep, tales of Sidhe and pompous princes, of heartless soldiers that were later called 'Of Medhir' and of beautiful spirits that made their home in lakes and bodies of water. A smile illuminated her youthful, slumbering face all those nights her father was still awake, holding his breath as Uther's soldiers ravaged through the druid camps they'd taken refuge in. Sometimes, counted times, she'd been able to hear them as her mind became fuzzy with the heaviness of sleep and the unspoken question would hang in her sleepy blue eyes only to have her father smile reassuringly, a little tiredly, and assuring her it would all be over when Emrys, that wonderful human being, came into the world.<p>

She _knew_, her heart jumped on her chest, when that tall kind-faced man had approached her with such gentleness. Without even asking Senias, her heart had poured down at Emrys' feet, pledging allegiance with the innocence of a child, pledging fealty to the hooded man that now had a face and that was the soul and heart of her dreams.

Little time later, it all clicked when Arthur Pendragon came forth.

A perceptive child since a very early age, she'd known that Arthur Pendragon was not dangerous, not in the slightest bit, and his confused, apologetic manners stole her heart as well. She'd immediately understood this was a man haunted by his shadow and who possessed a heart of gold, that he had a golden hearted lion roaring on that broad chest.

Her heart had also bowed down before him as soon as she realized the connection between them.

For a five year old meeting the men of her dreams and her fairytales were two steps away from heaven. The way they looked at each other, with hidden affection that lingered below those irises, confirmed what she already suspected.

So she'd added, well naturedly, the phrase that she knew was true in her heart.

_My king._

Her king, the Once and Future King, Emrys' heart.

However, her father had insisted that they should take their leave and sneak out of Camelot as soon as possible, with as much precaution as they could. And that's how Dymphna had found herself covered in a blue cloak, scooped into her father's arms as if she was just a sack of grain while another man (as tall as a tower!) Placed a hand on her father's shoulders and guided them out.

"I don't understand!" she'd said, looking up to her father's clear eyes. "_Why_ are we doing this? That was _Emrys! And the Once and Future King_! They are so _beautiful _father! Did you see them?"

She'd attempted to put some force behind her words by placing her two hands on Senias' broad shoulders and immediately noted something had gone wrong, for her father was as pale as the goat milk that was so delicious in the morning and his eyes were big. She frowned.

Of course, her gaze finally found the knight, who was looking at her as if she was the most marvelous thing in the world. 'Colossus' as she'd affectionately named him, was standing there, wide eyed, looking at Senias and then at her, before he spluttered, "It is true then? The druids prophecies are true-?"

However, before she could give him a beam of approval her father had turned around and placed a hand on "Colossus'' large forehead, ignoring the way it creased in confusion and his mouth began to form the word _wait-!_

"I'm sorry my large friend." said Senias, infinite sadness staining his voice. "But I cannot let you walk away with this information. _Obliviate._"

As 'Colossus'' eyes turned blank and unseeing, heartless with fading memories, her father spurned around and they were gone in the silent _fru fru_ of the ragged blue cloak.

* * *

><p><em>"But even if I don't trust you…Merlin." the druid boy used his birth name with a slight twitch of his mouth. "That does not mean I don't trust in your destiny. I believe in the world that you will build. But I know you are a weakling, burdened by too much insecurity. And if you are not strong enough to make the Pendragon see what magic really is…. Then…." He paused for a moment, fingering the emblem of the knights of Camelot, radiant in his chest. "I am more than ready to do it for you."<em>

To do it _for_ you.

_"What?"  
><em>

Mordred shook his head and his eyes searched the night sky before focusing on Merlin. "Do you honestly believe I will sit around and wait for _you_ to be ready, Emrys? That we can afford the luxury of seeing you waste away opportunities to make us free? I grew up believing in your petty legends." He looked straight into Merlin's eyes with his own, cold and yet so young..."And then I realized...after I met you, that if I ever wanted change I would have to be the change I wanted to see."

The word was out of his mouth, carried in a wisp of startled breath, before the warlock could stop it. He felt his muscles tense up, every ounce of power in his body flaring out when Mordred's clear eyes narrowed, looking feline in the moonlight.

"No…" Merlin's voice was gentler this time as he forced his instincts back. "There is a right and wrong way of doing things, Mordred. _Arthur_…I believe Arthur's not ready yet."

"You place too much on that man's shoulders Emrys." said Mordred. "_What are you waiting for_?"

"For Arthur to be ready."

"Do you hear yourself?" the druid boy whispered. "Is that what you've been repeating all along in your mind, Emrys? Is that your excuse? Are you really this dense? Because that's _not_ the right answer."

He stared at Merlin with unblinking eyes, so clear and pale that they were luminous in the darkness they were submerged in. Then, he repeated, almost as if to reassure himself. "No, it's not the right answer…"

Merlin's gaze on the boy did not waver when he answered, gently. "It's the _truth_."

"No, Emrys." Mordred's voice was sharp while a delicate frown formed between his dark brows. "No. It's _your_ truth. Not mine, nor the one of countless people that die as you entertain the…" the boy grimaced before saying the next word. "_Pendragon_ with your act of being a servant."

Merlin's gaze hardened and the slightly pursed lips seemed to plead when he spoke. "I _am _a servant. Mordred. And Arthur….you _saw him_. He accepted you into the council, he defended a condemned child-"

"But his laws had his father killed." Mordred finished, eyes blazing. "There was no one to blame but Uther Pendragon and himself."

"Arthur wants peace for his lands!" Merlin retorted. He found, strangely, that his voice was choked, as if a sudden knot had formed in his throat. "He's a just man and one day he'll be a great King…"

"We'll see." Mordred murmured softly. For once, his eyes detached from Merlin's face and narrowed at the same time a loud thunder pierced through the chilly air

* * *

><p>Arthur couldn't sleep.<p>

He'd woken up a few minutes before, gasping for breath, after guilt had finally swept him from the land of dreams and into reality. It was unexpected, the way this dream had come. Out of nowhere upon his eyes, but crucial upon the eyes of destiny.

He was standing, seeing the sorcerer burn as the man pleaded for mercy, and then, out of nowhere, the man looked upon his manservant,_ his_ Merlin, and let out a breath he'd been holding.

In less than a heartbeat it was not the guilty sorcerer burning on the stake but Merlin, who was not screaming or pleading for mercy but rather just staring at him, staring up at the balcony with those eyes that could read him so very well, and that only spoke of acceptance and those words that apparently had tugged this craziness on his subconscious.

_There have been innocent people condemned before._

_And you know how much trouble I am._

He was sitting up straight before he'd blinked his eyes open. And even if he tried to convince himself of the sheer..._madness_ that the dream was, nothing more than a _dream,_ it was still such a horrible prospect, one that had only passed through his mind counted times before- when Merlin was unjustly accused of sorcery by dimwits- that it sent his heart racing as he placed both of his feet on the ground and rubbed a hand on his eyes.

He would never admit it, but he'd found himself staring at Merlin's slowly healing wound far more than he'd thought acceptable. It was wrong, desperately wrong, to think that Merlin, his lovable idiot, the loyal friend, had gotten punished with the same fire he'd used to clean the world from sorcerers. From _evil._

He just wanted the bandages to disappear already! He'd tried to avert his attention to other things but besides noting how ridiculously _large _Merlin's ears were, his eyes were irrevocably directed towards the wound, as if there was a magnetic field between them.

Never had he been surer of his words. That Merlin was the epitome of goodness and no evil could ever take home in his heart. Merlin had proven that many times over, taking his loyalty far above and beyond the simple duty of a servant. It was surprisingly disconcerting and frustrating to see his servant wincing there and then while he did his chores, burnt with the fire of a pyre, a pyre that he'd _approved _of and that he himself had used!

It was not fair to Merlin. Not fair at all.

How many had, in the course of Camelot's history, suffered the same fate as his friend but with less luck? How many people had watched their family die as they could do nothing but stare, silently waiting for the torture to be over? How many people, like that poor druid boy, had begged to be in the pyre themselves?

The sullen face of the last dragonlord appeared in his mind, a face he'd never managed to quite place but that lingered in his subconscious as a stalking ghost, only to resurface in those moments.

The man...Balinor. Even he had hinted at what was now stirring on his mind. Heated, he'd asked that man if his conscience was truly that heartless, if he would be willing to let thousands of innocent people die just because of his bitterness.

And the man had answered: _You should ask that question...of your father._

His father had always insisted that it the well-being of the majority should be put before anything. What was a life, two lives if magic could hurt thousands? What if a child that had done nothing wrong was killed and yet thanks to that evil would not spread for generations?

King Arthur Pendragon was beginning to doubt that theory.

Before he knew it, Arthur was out of his chambers and marching towards Gaius'.

Gaius could barely contain his surprise when Arthur stumbled into his chambers, his hair tousled and his eyes wide, although they still looked veiled by sleep. He yawned as he let himself fall into a chair in front of him, very much like when he was a small child.

"What are you doing here, My Lord?" Gaius asked, raising an eyebrow at the young King. "Is something the matter?"

Arthur shook his head yes, eyes bright. "Gaius, you were alive during my father's Great Purge, isn't that right?"

The physician was speechless for a moment. The next, he was leaning heavily on the table as he stared into Arthur's eyes with deep curiosity. "May I ask the reason for this question, Arthur?"

"Merlin mentioned something a few weeks ago," Arthur said softly. "And I've been thinking about it. Could it be, Gaius, that innocent people were killed during the pyres?"

Gaius placed a gloved hand on his wrinkled forehead, smoothing back his aging hair.

"There were definitely innocents dying, Arthur. How many is a mystery. Your father took the war on magic to heart, you know that. But as noble as his purpose was he made _mistakes_." The old man sighed. "Numerous mistakes. Your father could be ruthless, Arthur."

Arthur did not move for the space of a few seconds. His eyes were fixed on the old man's face, staring, unblinking.

"I once asked him, Gaius…" he said suddenly, "why did he execute people who claimed to be innocent….and he told me they were lying, most of them-"

"Some did," Gaius explained gently, "And some didn't. Most of them were innocent though. Arthur, you have to understand that your father only sought to make a better world for you. To judge him by his…character would be…"

Arthur did not listen to him though. He was staring blankly ahead, right into Gaius' eyes.

Then, quite suddenly, he gasped a breath as his eyes came alive with immeasurable emotion. "Does that mean children; innocent men and women were executed by thousands during my father's reign?"

Gaius' eyes never left his face, and the physician's gaze seemed to be studying an ailing man that was going through a healing phase.

"I'm afraid so, Arthur." He said gently, "Yes, people who did nothing wrong, just like little Dymphna and Senias, were killed unmercifully in the burning fires."

The young King, suddenly unable to stand the weight of this new revelation, sank his head in his hands.

After a while, the weary head of Arthur Pendragon came back up as he placed a hand in his eyes and slowly dragged it through his face. "Just as the dragonlords, then?" he mumbled.

For a few seconds the physician froze. He stared at Arthur with disbelief before clearing his throat. "Sire, where did you-"

"Now it makes sense, Gaius!" Arthur exclaimed through his fingers. "When we met, I'm not sure if you remember, but when we met him….the last dragonlord, he was a bitter man but surely _not evil_. However, for him to be the last one…" he trailed off but his anguished eyes peered at Gaius through his hands. "I used to think my father had a good reason for it. Now I see I've been _blinding_ myself... There was none, was there, Gaius?"

The old physician said nothing for a short while. Then, he swallowed roughly, feeling tears prickle his eyes.

"Arthur…."Gaius said, "You are becoming, truly, a greater King than your father ever was."

The King looked into the eyes of the aging physician and found himself staring back at such pride that he blushed slightly. Smiling, he was about to return to his chambers when the door snapped open and Merlin barreled in.

Arthur snapped his head up, preparing to offer an excuse and at the same time a fond jab for Merlin's nighttime escapade or whatever he was doing -Arthur suspected it had something to do with Gwaine and the tavern-but the look on his manservant's face was far from the cheery one he'd had earlier and all intentions of banter died within him.

"_Mer_lin, what the hell happened to you?"

His friend's eyes were bright, his face pale and he had such a set jaw that Arthur could see a muscle jumping. Merlin's eyes focused on him after the initial shock of seeing his King on Gaius' chambers at that time of the night but the next one, his eyes were wide and oh so relieved, as if having Arthur in Gaius' chambers was nothing short of fantastic.

"_Nothing."_ Merlin said, but his voice was hoarse with disuse. He cleared his throat before continuing. "What about you? You look troubled, sire."

Arthur opened his mouth and quickly shut it again, deciding that he did not need to confide Merlin with the new doubts his words had planted on his mind. So instead he just shook his head and placed a hand on Merlin's shoulder, shooting Gaius' a quick look which he'd hoped was enough to keep the old physician quiet, and going out of room.

* * *

><p><strong>I really love Percival. :)<br>**

**Not much happening here but I needed to set the ground before the next chapter. And I sincerely hope to God it does not take this long you guys! :S Thank you for sticking with me. :D**

**Love,**

**Ocean.**


	8. Author's Note

_I never thought I would do this- it is horrible when the dreaded author's note awaits instead of the next chapter but...yet here I am._

_Well, hello there :D_

_I want to thank and send virtual hugs to each and every one of you who has followed/review and favorited this story. Sadly, as I stated at the beginning, this was not planned at all ( actually none of my fics are planned at all so that's hardly an excuse heh) but, nevertheless I felt it needed to end. Not only because now my Mordred is dreadfully OOC but because what the BBC is doing with the character is wonderfully complex and chilling and I can't wait to see where they take it._

_But I won't leave you hanging! :) Since the whole point of this was trying my hand at a reveal! fic I cordially invite each and every one of you to check out 'Achilles Heels.' which will be up in a few minutes._

_Hugs and love for all of you,_

_Ocean._


End file.
